FNaF: The love of a Pirate Fox
by FictionFusion
Summary: The pizzeria is failing to gain the customers' attention and need an idea. The plan was to put animatronics to entertain the kids. One of the employees found a baby robotic fox later called foxy. He is brought back to the pizzeria and raised until he is ready to perform. He doesn't know that he will go on the adventure of a lifetime and find love. A Foxy X Chica story.
1. Before Freddy

**A/N**

**Hey people! Welcome to my first Fanfic! First of all, I'd just like to thank other writers such as iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3, FoxythePirateFox and isis0107 for inspiring me to create one of my own Five Night's at Freddy's fanfic! I really hope you enjoy this story! Feel free to review my story, good or bad, so I can improve in the future! Anyways, enjoy! (Please read the summary).**

_*The Pizzeria (1982)* _

Mike was parking in front of the pizzeria waiting impatiently for Mr. Fazbear to walk out of the door. The reason he was waiting was because the pizzeria's entertainment system was a complete failure and the kids didn't find it interesting. But all the employees, including Mike, agreed that it was time for a change. So the plan was to put interacting animatronics that would entertain the kids. Mike was waiting to see if any of these robots had arrived yet.

"Boss!" shouted Mike "Is the new animatronic here yet?" Mike didn't know what animal they had chosen as the first animatronic.

Mr. Fazbear noticed Mike and called, "I need to talk to you Mike," called out Mr. Fazbear, "It's important! Let's talk in the pizzeria!"

Mike, still confused, walked in with Mr. Fazbear and sat down on a chair in his office. Mike was excited but nervous at the same time.

"What did you want to talk about sir? asked Mike, still really confused.

"Well, one of our employees found a deactivated baby, fox-looking animatronic lying in a wooden box around a corner," started Mr. Fazbear " He found it interesting and decided to bring it here."

"Is that a good thing? asked Mike "This is the plan, right? To have animatronics entertain the kids?"

"Well, yes, but this is a baby. We don't know how he got created, and how he has been growing these past few days," said Mr. Fazbear "And we doubt he will understand what to do. But he seems to be nice so we'll keep him and he'll perform when he has the age."

Mike still had questions about this unique animatronic but decides to cut to the chase.

"Then who will perform meanwhile? asked Mike nervously.

"We've had a few ideas, said Mr. Fazbear "I was thinking about a bear to lead the group, a rockin' bunny, and a chicken that would be very good at cooking for the kids."

Mike and his boss sat there discussing about the plan and this fox animatronic until they heard a baby, strangely pirate- sounding voice saying:

"Mrw. Fwazbwear!"

**A/N**

**Well, here is the first chapter! Sorry if this story is starting out slow, but it gets better as the story continues. As i said, feel free to review rather it's good or bad. I really hope you enjoyed the beginning of something big (for me anyways)!**

**P.S. I'm not sure how long or short this chapter is until i read it on the Fanfiction website. But if it's short, just remember that it's only the beginning.**


	2. Babysitting a Fox

**A/N**

**Hey guys ! I just noticed that the last chapter was really short and it wasn't very detailed so this chapter will hopefully get more interesting and longer. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I will now call Mr. Fazbear "Mr. Faz" because it's easier and less time consuming.**

_*The pizzeria, 1am*_

"Who the hell was that?" said Mike in confusion.

"I don't know," said Mr. Faz, " Could it be?"

"Could it be wha-"

Mike stopped in his tracks as he saw a baby fox. Both him and Mr. Faz looked surprised and happy at the sight of what could possible one day save the pizzeria.

"Hey! It's that animatronic I was talking about!" said Mr. Faz in excitement, "I haven't met him yet! Ooooh this is gonna be exciting!"

"rgh... jrr... wikr" was what the fox said. Again he was only a baby so no one really understood what he meant.

"What the fuck?" asked Mike, " How are we meant to understand whatever he says?"

"We won't understand until he grows up," said Mr. Faz, "But when he reaches a certain age, we'll put something inside him that'll make sure that he stops ageing. But for the time being, you'll be taking care of him."

Mike looked at Mr. Faz with shock.

"I'm no babysitter! I'm only a night guard that protects the pizzeria!" yelled Mike trying not to show his anger, "baby's are bad enough, and now, a robotic baby with teeth sharp as hell? This is—"

Mr. Faz interrupted

"Mike! Calm down! This is what could save my pizzeria!" shouted Mr Faz with a serious tone in his voice, "Please Mike, I need this. This 'robot' is the only thing I have left! Besides, look how cute this thing is!"

Mike was about to cry in guilt, but pulls himself together.

"Alright, I'll do it. And you don't have to pay me extra, this business need to keep the money it has left." said Mike.

_*3 hours later*_

"Ok," said Mike getting ready for his 'new' job, "Let's do this"

Mike was a little scared about being alone with a thing that could potentially kill him.

"You're gonna need a name first," said Mike, "How about... Foxy! It'll have to do for the time being."

Foxy knew that no one could understand him, just as he couldn't understand them.

"What's that on instead of your hand?" asked Mike once again confused, "A hook? What the hell? Are you some sorta pirate or something? Crap, I better be careful."

Mike also noticed the eye-patch above Foxy's eye.

"I guess that confirms that you're a pirate then," said Mike

But just as Mike turned around to fetch his tablet, Foxy had gone. Mike started to freak out and started to look for him.

"Where the hell are you?" shouted Mike, " I'm supposed to babysit you! God dammit! This really isn't funny!"

Mike was thinking about giving up until he heard something coming from the Happy Cove (**If you're confused, it's gonna be called Pirate Cove later in the story**).

"Hello?" Mike then checked the cameras on his tabletto see Foxy looking around the pirate ship in the Happy Cove, "Gotcha now, sucka!"

Mike opened the curtains and saw Foxy who had fallen asleep in the shipe.

"Wow, you must really like pirates." said Mike softly with Foxy in his hands, "You'll be a great pirate some day. You've already got the features of a pirate, so that's a start. Well, goodnight Foxy."

Mike got a pillow from the storage room and place underneath Foxy for him to sleep on.

**A/N**

**Here's the 2****nd**** chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it more than the last one! It should be longer than the previous one (even though it's not that much longer, but the next one will be longer). Stay tuned for the next chapter and review the story to give me ideas that would make the perfect story for you to read. Anyways, the next chapter might be out later, if not tomorrow! See ya later!**


	3. The Love is Near

**A/N**

**Hey peeps ! I got bored so I decided to get a new chapter out for you reader(s) ! This chapter is based on Foxy when he's older, but still doesn't know that the arrival of the rest of the animatronics. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. I know it's weird that Foxy is already an adult when he was a baby in 1982 but I just realised that so bare with me (sorry).**

_*1985 (_**as I said in the A/N, I know it's weird that Foxy's an adult just 3 years later. Please don't hat and bare with me!**)_*_

Foxy was now a young adult and was soon ready to perform. He knew that Mike was hiding something from him

"Aww come on Mikey! Ye can tell 'ol Foxy! We're best buds!" Foxy was begging Mike to tell something he feused to say, "How good, or bad, can it be?"

"Dammit Foxy, you were annoying as a baby, but now, it's pissing me off,' Mike was resisting Foxy's begging, "Besides, why is it so important that you know anyways? It's not like it's gonna kill you!"

"It's killing me from the inside! You have to tell me!" Foxy was know on his knees, "And if yer trying to hide it from me, it's probably to do with ye doing something bad to me!"

Foxy knew that they weren't gonna kill him, but he just wanted to know so bad that he tried to get to Mike's emotions. He was acting like he was about to cry and started to walk towards Pirate Cove (**what used to be Happy Cove**).

"I hate you Mikey!" Foxy was acting surprisingly well, but not well enough for Mike.

"Wow Foxy, you have great acting skills! Why don't you become an actor instead of a pirate, eh?" said Mike, annoying Foxy

Foxy was really annoyed right now, but decided to keep calm anyways.

"Please Mikey, boy! I need to know!" now Foxy was really about to cry

Mike noticed and couldn't help but divulge the info

"Fine. I'll tell you," said Mike, "It's something really important for the pizzeria."

"Well go on then!" said Foxy impatiently.

"Mr. Faz is gonna buy som other animatronics to entertain the kids during the day!" said Mike sounding a bit serious, "This place hasn't been doing to well and had to be closed down for a while ."

"Oh my god! Are you serious! No way! There's Just no way!" shouted Foxy full of happiness, "My loneliness is now over! OVER!"

Foxy was running around in happiness before being stopped by Mike

"Before you run off, here's some picture's of the animatronics that you'll be meeting soon." Mike gave him some pictures, "Also, the chicken-looking one will be sleeping in Pirate's Cove

Foxy ran off into the cove and examined what his new friends would look like. The first one he saw was a purple bunny. The card read:

"Name: Bonny

"Gender: Female

"Attitude: Very playful, loves rock and playing electric guitar.

The next card was with the picture of a somewhat chubby bear with a top hat. The card read:

"Name: Freddy Fazbear

"Gender: Male

"Attitude: Loves making kids laugh and cheer, loves to sing and hang out.

Foxy looked at the last one. He looked at it more. He didn't notice that he was looking at it for over a minute. He found it different from the other ones. It made his metallic chest tingle tingle for some reason. His power source was beginning to unstabilize, but it wasn't that bad. The card read

"Name: Chica

"Gender: Female

"Attitude: Loves to cook, enjoys making kids happy and hanging out.

"Chica" said Foxy almost dreaming about her, "What a beautiful name"

Foxy was now over the moon that the newcomers were arriving soon, especially Chica.

Mike came in to see Foxy with a huge smile and slightly redder cheeks than usual.

"Foxy? You seem... happy?" said Mike trying to figure out what was with Foxy being so happy, "Is it something... personal?"

Mike had the slightest feeling that Foxy liked one of the animatronics more than the other two. Foxy didn't notice that Mike was there watching him

"Oh, uhhh. Nothing, I'm just so excited that I'll never be alone!" said Foxy trying to look as if nothing really happened.

"Ok, well, I'm leaving for the day. See ya at 12 matey!" said Mike mimicking Foxy's pirate accent.

Foxy just cracked a smile.

"Alright lad," said Foxy, "See ye at 12, I guess."

All of a sudden, Foxy remembered something that Mike had said earlier about Chica sleeping with him. Foxy was even happier than he already was, but nervous at the same time.

"I have to get this place ready for when Chica arrives," just the thought of saying chica made Foxy happy, "Oh my god! This is gonna be amazing!"

Then Foxy thought about another thing that made him very nervous.

"But, what if she doesn't like me." Said Foxy sadly, "This is gonna be one of the scariest experiences of me life!"

Foxy panicked for a bit. All these thoughts going through his head were tormenting him.

It was soon after that the fox fell asleep with wonderful dreams, and a few bad dreams that weren't quite nightmares.

**A/N**

**I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Obviously this fanfic isn't very popular but if it does and you're actually reading this when it has 200 reviews or so, then hi! Anyways, let me know what you think of the story so far! You can probably tell where the love is gonna start by now. But that's it for now! Unless I get bored again, then I'll maybe make a new chapter, but i doubt it. Well, Peace to all of you!**


	4. The Arrival

**A/N**

**Hey people! Welcome to chapter 4 of The love of a Pirate Fox. This chapter contains a little from Chica's POV and the animatronics arrive! Oooooh! Anways, I hope you enjoy that chapter!**

_*Chica's POV*_

An engineer passed me a few picture. One of them with a picture of a fox animatronic named Foxy. He said that I will be sleeping with him. I looked at the picture and saw this handsome pirate-looking fox.

"Wow," said Chica wide-eyed, "He's kinda hot"

I started shaking in excitement. I was so happy. I was about to spend the rest of my days with a fox. But somehow, it was more than "like", I really wanted to go deep with him.

"But, what will he think about me and him, especially since I would also love to go deeper with him." said Chica with a slightly sad tone in her voice.

_*End of Chica's POV, 12am*_

Foxy had just woken up. It was 12am, meaning that Mike would be here any minute. He then hears Mr. Faz leaving an Mike entering. Mike made his way to Pirate Cove and saw Foxy with a curious look on his face.

"Hi there Foxy!" said Mike excitedly, "I have some exciting news! The animatronics are coming in about an hour!"

Foxy jumped up.

"Really?!" said Foxy trying to hide his excitement, "That's, uhh..., that's great!"

Mike then left the cove and made his way to his office. Foxy couldn't believe what he just heard. He was running around faster than he's ever run before.

"FINALLY! IT'S HAPPENING!" Foxy didn't realise that he yelled it out loud and that Mike could here, "I'm gonna be with Chica!"

"Man, what an invention," he said, "They're amazing, being able to fell for someone else, run around, have emotions... Who knows what'll happen between them two."

Mike just laughed and returned to his tablet.

_*1am*_

Mike heard a truck park into the parking lot and out came Mr. Faz with a delivery guy. They opened the trunk and Mike could see three large boxes about Foxy's height.

"Must be the three animatronics! I'll go help them." Said Mike as he walked towards the two men. Foxy heard this and peeked out of the curtains to see exactly what Mike saw. He smiled and got nervous.

"Here they are," said Foxy as he sat on the pirate ship.

The delivery guy was a big strong man, he could just about carry one by himself while Mike and Mr. Faz carried one by two. Foxy then ran out.

"I'll take care of the third one!" said Foxy as he noticed that it said "Chica the Chicken" on it.

Even though Foxy was far, he could still see what every box had written on them. No one really know where Foxy was from, but he was "born" with very powerful eyes capable of seeing through walls and having clear 180 degree HD vision. And of course, Foxy could handle the box as he was an animatronic, in that case much stronger and tougher than a human. Chica inside could hear Foxy panting a little as he walked.

"He'so cute when he pants, and so strong!" thought Chica in her head.

She felt being placed on the floor. The box she was in was on the very right, and they dicided to open from left to right. The delivery guy had left as he was on a late night shift. The box opens up with Freddy inside. He lets out a big yawn from the fatigue.

"Oh, hi there humans!" said Freddy happy to be free and moving again, "Sorry, I'm a bit tired from the long trip."

Everyone just gave a little smile, happy that they were working just fine and also just like how Foxy worked.

"Hi there, Freddy! I'm Mike! And this is my boss, Mr. Fazbear, but you can call him Mr. Faz." said Mike happily.

"You'll be performing for kids! Here, have this microphone. You'll be performing on this stage." Said Mr. Faz

Freddy took the microphone, turned around and smiled. He made his way to the center of the stage, as he would be the leader.

"You'll be performing with Bonnie and Chica," said Mike, "They'll perform with you to your right and your left."

Freddy looked at Mike with a curious look on his face. He had no clue about any other animatronics, but smiled as he wouldn't be alone. He then saw Foxy and smiled again.

"Hi there fellow animatronic! I'm Freddy! Are you Bonny or Chica?" asked Freddy.

"O, uh, hi! I"m not Bonnie or Chica, I'm Foxy!" said Foxy excited to also have a new friend, "I will soon be doing pirate shows for the kids, while you, Bonnie and Chica sing to the adults and children."

"I wonder if Bonnie is in one of those boxes, I really like that adorable name!" thought Freddy to himself.

They then moved on to the second box containing Bonnie. They open the box.

"Hi there people! I'm Bonnie! I'm really glad to be here!" said Bonnie with a very excited tone in her voice, "Don't worry about introducing yourselves, I heard everything through the box!"

Everyone smiled. Especially Freddy. She looked like a tru beauty through his eyes. He started blushing as he noticed Bonnie looking at him.

"You'll be at Freddy's right side, ok Bonnie?" asked Mr Fazbear.

"Ok." said Bonnie.

She was also looking at Freddy blushing a bit.

"He's so cute." thought Bonnie to herself.

She made her way Freddy's right side and smiled at him. She then also noticed Foxy, she already knew about him but decided not to be rude.

"Hi Foxy!" said Bonnie, "It feels great to be working in the same place as you two!"

She then noticed a third box. She looked at it and decided to ask who was in the third box.

"Who's in that box?" asked Bonnie confused, "Is it an animatronic?"

"Yeah, her name's Chica! She'll also be performing on the same stage as you. But this time to Freddy's left." answered Mr. Faz

"Ok, sounds great!" said Freddy in a happy tone.

"Cool! Well, at least there's a girl in this group. I think we'll all work great!" said Bonnie trying to sound relaxed, even though she was super happy to be with Freddy.

Everyone made their way to the third box. Foxy was the first there. He was extremely excited.

"It's finally my turn! I can hang out with friend's and live with Foxy!" thought Chica.

Mr. Faz got his scissors ready to cut the next box.

**A/N**

**Gonna have to end it there people! This chapter was the funnest and longest to write! Obviously the romance is classic (Foxy X Chica and Bonnie X Freddy), but I like it that way! Oh and also, would you like me to add any OCs? They can't love any of the characters in the story right now, but if you want more romance, then be sure to leave OC ideas in the reviews or PM me! See ya in the next chapter! Peeeeaaaaace!**


	5. Robotic Family

**A/N**

**Hey people ! Sorry for the long wait but there have been many issues with the internet but it got fixed yesterday and I promised a chapter to day so here it is ! Enjoy!**

_*Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 2 am*_

Mr. Faz was cutting open the third box. Both Foxy and Chica were excited at this point, but also nervous of course.

"Hey there!" said Chica to everyone noticing Foxy, "Like Bonnie, don't bother introducing yourselves, I've heard who you all are through the box. I also know where I need to perform Mr. Faz."

Foxy couldn't get his eyes off Chica. Both Bonnie and Freddy noticed his pinkish red face and smiled.

"Oh... uh... h-hi there C-Chica!" said Foxy nervously, "Ye probably know Ol' Foxy because ye heard us." He was using his pirate accent which made Chica giggle a bit, also because she found it cute.

"Hi Chica! I'm Freddy and this is the beautif- uh... I mean... this is my friend Bonnie." Said Freddy embarrassed.

Mr. Faz was preparing to leave to let the animatronics get to know each other. Mike and the other waved goodbye.

"Alright guys! I'd love to hang out, but I need to get back to the office." said Mike, "If you need me for anything, then I'm just at the end of these two hallways on your right or left depending in which hallway you're in"

Mike pointed to the hallways and let them get to know each other and the Pizzeria.

"Do you guys wanna explore the place or what?" said Bonnie excitedly

"Sure! I already know every bit of the pizzeria but you guys can go ahead if you want" said Foxy to the others

They all looked at him confused to how he already know this place as they thought he was also new here.

"How can you already know this place? Have you been here before?" asked Freddy confused.

Everyone turned their heads to Foxy, including Chica, even though she mostly looked at his chest and sharp hook.

"Yeah, I live here, I don't really remember much but I remember Mike baby-sitting me." Explained Foxy to the others, "although I found these curtains and looked inside to see all sorts of pirate stuff. I then fell asleep in the wooden ship inside and that place was later my home." said Foxy

Everyone listened attentively, including Chica. Foxy and Chica noticed that they weren't really talking or even looking at each other. They both felt a bit stupid.

"I also heard that yer sleeping in the cove as well Chica!" said Foxy a bit too loud.

Freddy and Bonnie both sensed something between Foxy and Chica, but just decided to leave them to it and worry about their stuff. Chica blushed a bit when Foxy said her name.

"Yeah, it's gonna be pretty cool." said Chica trying to sound relaxed, even though everyone, including Foxy, knew that she was excited.

Foxy and Chica now looked at each other a lot. That's until they noticed the time.

"We should probably start exploring now." said Freddy

"Do ye mateys wanna explore by yeselves?" asked Foxy in his pirate accent which made everyone laugh.

"Ye can come abord matey!" replied Chica mimicking his accent.

Foxy grinned at her, so did the others. They all started walking around the pizzeria happily. That's until Freddy heard a noise, a strange noise coming from underground.

"What was that?" asked Freddy a little nervous.

Foxy then heard the noise as well and remembered something from when he was little.

"I think I remember that noise from when I was a child," said Foxy, "I don't remember much but I do remember that Mr. Faz told me not to go there ever for as long as I live. So I never really went there, but he told me that things were down there and that they're busy, so maybe they're working on something."

Everyone nodded and moved on.

_*After the tour*_

"That's pretty much the whole pizzeria." said Foxy a bit tired.

"Well, me and Bonnie are gonna hang out together but you can do whatever you want. If that's fine with you Bonnie of course"

Bonnie was hiding her excitement from the others and just replied.

"That fine by me!" said Bonnie.

Chica was also excited to get to hang out alone with Foxy. Everyone went back to where they wanted to go, that was Freddy and Bonnie on the stage and Chica and Foxy in Pirate's Cove.

Foxy and Chica were now in Pirate's Cove talking nervously to each other.

"Umm... Chica?" asked Foxy, "Are y-you sure t-that you'll be h-h-happy her, with me I mean."

Foxy was nervous but still tempted to find out the answer.

"Happy? Of course I'll be happy with you!" said Chica a bit more enthusiastic than when she first met Foxy, "What a-about y-you?"

This time, Chica was nervous about the answer while Foxy was relieved from the stress he was carrying.

"Chica, I'm the happiest fox alive to be with you!" said Foxy enthusiastically at his turn.

They both smiled in happiness and carried on chatting, still nervously, to each other. While Bonnie and Freddy were on the stage.

"Ya know, I think I'll work better with you by my side." Said Freddy bringing up the mood.

Bonnie looked at him as if she was about to cry of not just joy, but overjoy.

"I've thought the same ever since I've met you Freddy." said Bonnie overwhelmed by what he had said earlier.

Bonnie and Freddy were looking into eachother's eyes and fell into a trance. Mike was looking at the animatronics happily through his tablet.

"Wow," he said looking t them, "These animatronics are amazing! I really wanna go hang out with them, but I should probably leave them alone for a bit." Mike had a sad tone in his voice but was very happy for the animatronics

Meanwhile, in Pirate's Cove, Foxy and Chica were still really nervous. Foxy was looking at Chica's beautiful eyes while she was looking at his hook and body. She then noticed his powerful teeth and jaws.

"You look good Foxy!" said Chica embarrassed, but still carried on, "You also have really powerful teeth! You could protect m-, I mean... us, easily."

Foxy smiled at the compliment while Chica was hiding her red face. Foxy returned the compliment, but after a while, it was time for Mike to leave and the animatronics were getting tired.

Bonnie and Freddy were sleeping next to each other on the stage. Foxy had fallen asleep before Chica.

"Goodnight... sweetie." said Chica quietly as she gave him a little kiss on the mouth.

She was also getting tired. She couldn't sleep on the floor as she found it uncomfortable, so he laid on top of Foxy's warm fur, and fell asleep on him.

**A/N**

**Hi! Sorry again for the long wait! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! It's barely longer than the last one and contains newborn romance! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Cya!**


	6. Meeting the Cook

**A/N**

**Hey people ! Sorry for the very long wait ! I feel really bad, honestly, but life was in the way. By that I mean school, parties, friends etc. I'm not sure how long i'll make this chapter but it'll be about the same as the previous one. Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S. All the animatronics blush and are nervous a lot the first few chapter. It'll come.**

**P.P.S. The animatronics can do human-like stuff (eat, drink, water-proof...).**

_*5:30 am at the pizzeria*_

Mike had left early as he had a meeting with Mr. Faz for about 15 minutes.

Bonnie woke up next to Freddy who woke up just after her. They noticed each other and their messy morning fur. They blushed and looked down.

"H-Hi, B-Bonnie," said Freddy, "You look, uuuhh, n-nice, this morning."

He wasn't really sure what to say. They did just meet yesterday after all. Bonnie acted just thae same.

"Oh... uhh, t-thank you" she simply said.

They were a little more comfortable in each other's presence, a little.

Meanwhile, Chica had just woken up. She had completely forgotten that she fell asleep on him.

"UUUUHH!" she said embarrassed.

Luckily, Foxy was asleep and didn't hear her. Chica got off him and walked towards the main stage where Bonnie and Freddy were now laughing a bit at some things each other said.

"Hi guys" said Chica, "Did you just wake up?"

Chica was way more comfortable with Bonnie and Freddy, just as they were with her.

"Pretty much," said Bonnie, "Is Foxy awake?"

"No, I hope he does soon though." She replied

Foxy usually slept more than some people. In this case, animatronics. Immediately, Bonnie was getting the feeling that Chica had feelings for the pirate.

"Ok," said Freddy this time, "I'm hungry. What about you guys?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. We've never really eaten anything since we got here." Said Bonnie.

"Same here," said Chica, "That's why I'm gonna mke everyone breakfast."

Chica has always been good at cooking ever since she was made. When she was at the engineer's house, She would make stuff with whatever he had while he wasn't looking.

"Uuuhh, sure," said Freddy, "What are you gonna make?"

"I don't know, what do you want?" said Chica

"Oh so we get a choice? Great!" said Bonnie, "Then I'll have... uuhhh... I don't know, eggs and sausage?

"I'll have that too, actually." Said Freddy as he smiled at Bonnie who smiled back.

Foxy woke up to the sound of plates and other things in the kitchen. He got up and walked out of his, or, their cove. He looked at Bonnie and Freddy with sleepy eyes and smiled at them.

"Hi there," said Foxy, "Where's Chica?"

They both smile back at him before Freddy answers his question.

"Hi Foxy! Chica's in the kitchen making breakfast for us," he said, "You should probably go tell her what you want for breakfast."

Bonnie smiled because she knew that Foxy would have to go ask something to Chica and no one could do it in his place.

"Oh, o-ok" said Foxy stuttering.

He made his way to the kitchen and saw chica frying eggs. Chica noticed and smiled weakly. She thought he looked cute when his fur was a bit messy.

"Hi there Chica." Said Foxy, "I heard you were making breakfast, and I thought I'd say hello."

Chica blushed and smiled at him, so did Foxy.

"Ok," said Chica, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ummm... just different types of meat," he replied, "Or just sausages."

"Ok, I'll see what this place has." she said

Foxy smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen to meet the others. Chica was red as she had just properly talked to Foxy.

"What are you having Foxy?" asked Bonnie.

"Oh, I'm having sausages." He answered.

Everyone looked at him confused at why his breakfast was so plain, but they knew that he was a fox, and so, a meat-lover.

"Ok" they both simply said.

No one had anything to say. Except that Freddy asked about when he was alone with mike and Mr. Faz, so he explained a short story. Then Chica came in with all the ordered food.

"Here's breakf-"

Everyone stopped as they saw Mr. Faz walk in through the doors. They all smiled and he smiled back.

"Oh hi Mr. Faz! I was just serving breakfast!" said Chica, "I made extra if you want anything."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though." He replied.

"Ok." said Chica.

Everyone said hi to Mr. Faz as he went to his office. They all gazed their eyes over the food and smiled. They all ate their breakfast.

"This was delicious Chica!" said Freddy.

"You're an amazing cook!" said Bonnie

Foxy wanted to say way more about how beautiful his food was, but chose to make it sound relaxed.

"It was pretty a-a-amazing." Said Foxy stuttering at the last bit.

He blushed and looked down at the table trying to hide it.

_**Boom! Bang! Clash!**_

Everyone heard that familiar noise. Especially Freddy, who hated that noise the most out of all of them.

Even Mr. Faz heard it. He panicked and ran out of his office to check on the animatronics. He knew exactly what this noise was, and where it came from, but didn't want to scare anyone with the story.

"Is everyone ok?!" yelled Mr. Faz panicking.

The animatronics looked at him confused at why he was so frustrated.

"Uuuhh, were fine," said Foxy, "What's troubling ye so much?"

"Do you remember what I told you years ago? About the basement?" said Mr. Faz, "If you do, then please don't go there."

"I know that lad, but why?" asked Foxy.

Mr. Faz got frustrated. He didn't want the new animatronics to get scared barely a day after they arrive.

"I'll tell you later, for now, enjoy your breakfast! Sorry for the sudden arrival."

said Mr. Faz as he made his way back to his office once more.

_*11:42 pm*_

"Goodnight guys." Said Foxy as he went to Pirate's Cove.

"I'm coming," said Chica quietly trying to make it sound as normal a possible, "Goodnight Freddy and Bonnie.

They all went back to their places. Bonnie and Freddy fell asleep quickly, unlike Foxy and Chica.

"Goodnight Chica." said Foxy looking at the ceiling laying down.

"Goodnight." said Chica.

Chica knew that she couldn't just go on Foxy to sleep while he was awake. She saw that Foxy wasn't falling asleep, so she had to admit it.

"Foxy," asked Chica, "You know last night?"

"Yes, why?" said Foxy.

"Well, I found it uncomfortable to sleep on the floor," said Chica nervously, "So I slept on y-y-yy-y.

She struggled to say the last bit. She gathered all her courage to say what she had to say.

"I slept on y-you." She said relieved and embarrassed, "I'm r-really sorry."

Foxy looked at her wide-eyed, but just smiled. He understood that it took time to get used to sleeping on the floor.

"that's fine lass," said Foxy reassuring her, "It took time for me to get used to the sleeping-on-the-floor feeling.

Chica was surprised at what he said. She couldn't help but smile.

"So it's ok if, I..." she said still nervously, "you know... uh sleep on y-y-you?"

She looked down with red cheeks. Foxy smiled.

"Of course!" he said loudly, "Uuhhh, if y-you want to of course..."

He didn't want it to sound too weird. But Foxy fell asleep just a few seconds after the little talk.

Chica pecked him on the cheek with a kiss on soon climbed on his warm, soft fur. She sunk her head into his chest, and fell asleep

**A/N**

**Hey people! Sorry again for the very long wait and thanks for reading this chapter! I know, the ending is similar to the last chapter's ending, but I made sure that it was a bit cuter than the last one. I also know that there isn't much plot, but I'm new to writing fanfics and this is just the beginning. Stay tuned for the next chapter that will be out in two days! Ploooosh!**


	7. I Love You

**A/N**

**Hey people ! Welcome to chapter 7 of The love of a Pirate Fox ! I know the roooooomance is weak at this point, but people don't just say they like each other immediately. But anyways, enough of me and more of the story!**

_*12:10 am, the pizzeria*_

Chica woke up to the sound of, what seemed like music, coming from the basement.

"_What was that?" _she thought to herself.

Then, the music changed to some sort of news report thing. Whatever the hell was making the noise didn't stop changing theme. One time music, another time, news report. She came to the conclusion that it was definitely a radio or something like that.

Chica was now listening to the noise for what seemed like days. She eventually got tired, and unconsciously fell asleep on Foxy's chest.

_*12:47 am*_

Bonnie and Freddy were talking about their dreams and other stuff as if they were friends that didn't see each other in a long time.

Chica was making the usual breakfast that everyone loved, which consisted of fried eggs, buttered bread, and tons of sausages, mostly for the meat-lover.

Foxy, of course, was snoozing in the cove. He snored a bit and talked in his sleep occasionally, which made Chica giggle whenever she heard.

"Breakfast is ready!" shouted Chica from the kitchen.

"yesss." said Freddy silently doing a little dance of joy.

Chica put the brunch on the table and acted like a servant.

"Today on the menu," Chica started, "We have beautiful fried eggs served with sausages and buttered bread."

Everyone laughed as she was doing a cheesy French accent. They all ate their breakfast in joy. Foxy walked in literally right after everone had finished.

"Morning." said Foxy yawning.

_*After the breakfast _**(the breakfast is basically the same as last chapter's one. Also I skip the part where Mr. Faz walks in and everyone says hi blah blah blah.) **_Mr. Faz's office*_

Mr Fazbear was thinking of an idea. Foxy had been around for a long time without any fixing or makeovers or anything of that sort. He came up with the idea of getting Foxy repaired and renewed.

Mr. Faz made his way out of his office and into the dining area where everyone was hanging out.

"Hey again guys!" said Mr. Faz excited, "I need to talk to you, especially you Foxy."

Foxy had a confused and worried look on his face. What if he wanted to scrap him and replace him with someone newer and better?

Chica had the exact same thought and expression on her face. But she looked at Bonnie and Freddy who didn't seem to think much of it.

Everyone gathered around a table and listened attentively to Mr. Faz.

"Alright, so two things." said Mr. Faz, "One, you're _all_ going to be performing in a week or two. Two, Foxy, I've looked back over the years and noticed that we haven't really repaired or repolished you ever since you came. So, you'll be given a treatment to make you look how you used to look!"

Mr. Faz ended the sentence with a smile to reassure the scared fox. Foxy and Chica were relieved, especially Chica.

"But" said Mr. Faz.

The "but" got to Foxy and Chica a lot. Were they gonna change something about his body? His personality? His... love?

"You're going to have to be deactivated tonight for the process. You've got until tonight.

"Can I look the same as I do now?" asked Foxy.

"Of course!" replied Mr. Faz.

Mr. Faz walked back to his office to work. Everyone waved and returned to chatting.

"So, looks like you're gonna get repaired, eh pirate?" said Freddy laughing.

Foxy laughed a bit aswell. Chica couldn't stop gazing over Foxy's body. It was perfect, not too thin, not too strong, not too fat...

Chica then remembered the radio sound she heard this morning.

"Hey guys, I heard a radio coming from the basement this morning. Did any of you hear it?" asked Chica

She was hoping that someone knew what it was or at least heard it aswell.

"No... wait... d-did y-y-you say the b-basement?" asked Freddy worried

"Yeah, why?" re-asked Chica.

Freddy had a scared look on his face. Bonnie then hugged him to comfort him. He stopped as he saw Bonnie... hugging... him.

Freddy didn't want this hug to end. He forgot about the radio topic and was forcing himself not to smile.

Everyone stared. Bonnie was as red as Foxy's fur. Freddy was the same. Foxy just smiled at the pair, but just asked Freddy why he was so scared.

"Why's that troublin' ye lad?" asked Foxy.

Freddy looked at Foxy confused.

"Don't you remember where that... sound, came from?" said Freddy

Everyone stayed silent. They had nothing to say as they could still hear the horrible sounds in their heads.

"Oh, right. Sorry Freddy." Chica said guilty.

"It's fine. But can we please change the subject now?"

"Wait, one more question," shouted Bonnie before they started talking about something else, "What did you hear on the radio?"

Bonnie was just curious about the answer, even though she knew that is was pretty much a pointless question.

"Well, just usual stuff. Music, news, the weather, a random sports station." Chica answered, "But anyways, I'll go bake a cake as a little good bye thing for when Foxy leaves.

Bonnie found that kinda suspicious. He was only gonna be gone for a week after all. Freddy didn't mind whether she made a cake or not.

Chica stood up and tripped over the carpet one the floor. Foxy jumped out of his seat and caught her before she fell, but the next part was awkward. When he caught her, his snout was touching her beak.

Freddy and Bonnie were watching the frozen animatronics. Bonnie giggled as they were just standing there, not really wanted it to end.

Foxy gently lifted her back to her seat. They both blushed more than ever.

"Thanks, Foxy." said Chica silently with a smile.

Foxy grinned back at her, not really knowing what to say at this point. Freddy was about to say something stupid about what happened. Foxy knew that what he was gonna say was gonna be stupid and humiliating.

"I know, shut up." said Foxy smiling a bit.

Bonnie and Freddy just giggled at him. But Bonnie wasn't gonna let them keep their love a "secret". She thought that the couple was cute.

"Just tell her, silly!" said Bonnie.

Foxy froze and looked at bonnie with a "WHAT?" expression on his face.

"What do ye mean, tell her?" asked Foxy trying to sound confused, but the blushing system they had wasn't helping at all.

"Sure, play it that way." giggled Bonnie.

Foxy now gave her the "Please leave me alone" face. She understood and let it go **(lol, frozen)**.

_*In the kitchen*_

Chica was still red of embarrassment. All she was thinking about were their noses... touching?

Just saying that made her blush.

She then thought about Foxy leaving for a week. She was extremely sad and decided to made a little edible pirate ship and skull on the cake.

"Oh, Foxy." said Chica quietly as she was thinking about him dreamily.

_*A few hours later, the dining area*_

Chica came in with a pirate-themed chocolate cake. Everyone looked at the cake, especially Foxy, who noticed the decorations.

"Hope you like it!" said Chica excited.

They all took a piece. Chica was mostly looking at Foxy to see his reaction. They all took a bite. Foxy smiled as he was savouring the deliciousness of the cake.

"Chica, this is amazing!" said Foxy with a huge smile on his face.

Chica was relieved that he liked it. She also blushed at the compliment.

"You truly are an amazing cook, Chica!" said Freddy happily.

"Yeah, looks like all I've eaten since I arrived here was amazing food.

"Thanks guys!" said Chica happier than ever.

Mike walked into the pizzeria. Mr. Faz was staying late to help get Foxy into the truck.

"Hey guys!" shouted Mike from the door, "I heard that Foxy was being renewed! That's great!"

Everyone waved at him as he made his way to his office.

_*2 am*_

"See ye all in a week mateys!" said Foxy

Foxy was about to get sent to the factory to be renewed. Chica was very sad to be alone without Foxy for a week. Bonnie noticed and hugged her to comfort her.

A truck parked in front of the pizzeria with a man coming out carrying a big box.

"I'm gonna miss you, Foxy." said Chica almost about to cry.

Foxy hugged her to comfort her. Chica was happy to be this close to him.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." Said Bonnie and Freddy at the same time.

Mike told Foxy that he'll be deactivated once at the factory. Foxy stepped into the big wooden crate.

"Uuuhh, Chica?" asked Foxy very nervously.

"Yes Foxy?" said Chica with teary eyes.

Mike, Mr. Faz and the man closed the crate and carried him to the door.

Foxy whispered something he thought he was never capable of.

"I love ye" he whispered very silently.

Chica was frozen. Bonnie had the biggest smile anyone could ever have. But by the time Chica zapped out of her frozen state, the truck was gone.

**A/N**

**That's right people! It has been done! Foxy loves Chica! I hope you enjoyed this particularly long chapter. It took a really long time to make (it's almost 6 pages on Microsoft Word, just to give you an idea. Also, would you like me to put Golden Freddy in this fanfic? If so, what should everyone in the story call him, Goldie? Golden? Etc. But that's all from me as of right now! Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be out in two days (that's my new schedule, one longish chapter every two days)! Ploooooosh!**


	8. Down in the Basement

**A/N**

**Hey readers ! Sorry for the day late on this chapter. It's just that I'm going to England for Christmas and it's a 10 hour drive so we had to get packed. But I'm using these 10 hours to write either one mega chapter or several normal chapters. WE'll SEE! One last thing, we might arrive in England quite late but I'll try to post the chapter(s). Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm starting to run out of ideas, so please PM me or review to tell me what you wanna see added in the story.**

_*3 am, Foxy's POV*_

What did I just say? Why did I say that? What is she gonna think about me now? That's all I could think about, hopefully she didn't hear! All this movement in the truck wasn't helping me at all, until we stopped and some guy opens the trunk.

_*Back at the pizzeria*_

"Did you hear that?" yelled Bonnie "He loves you!"

"Yeah, I heard." She replied

Bonnie was so happy for her friend. Why couldn't she manage to say that to Freddy? She chose to wait and see if Freddy would do the same as Foxy.

"Well?" asked Bonnie, "Do you love him?"

Chica just stared at Bonnie, not really knowing what to say. She just wanted to be out of this awkward situation, even though she knows she loves him.

"Uuuhh... well... I uh, I l-love... uummm..."

She knew she wanted to say it, but somehow, something inside of her was stopping her. She was also blushing infront of Bonnie without noticing.

"Sooooo?" Bonnie kinda already knew, but wanted Chica to say it herself right here, right now.

"Kinda..." was all Chica could say without blushing too much.

Bonnie was almost crying of joy. She ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Chica was just standing there, but hugged her back and smiled.

"R-Really?" asked Bonnie

"Yeah, I-I do." she answered, "But now, it's your turn"

Bonnie glared at her. She didn't want to be in the same situation. She knew that what she had done to Chica was kinda diabolical, but didn't want her to return the favour.

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

Chica was returning the 'favour'. Bonnie was blushing heavily. She loved Freddy ever so much, but how would he see it?

"Freddy's just a friend..." she finally said after moments of thinking about an answer.

"Suuuuure..." Chica smirked.

"How a-about we g-go back to the s-s-stage?" Bonnie said, desperately trying to make it less awkward for her.

_*At the main stage*_

Freddy was sitting down on the stage, dreaming about Bonnie. This was the time he had to express his feelings about her to her.

"Ok Freddy, take a deep breath, and say it. It'll be quick, don't worry." He was talking to himself.

He got up and took deep breaths. He then saw Bonnie walk in. He was nervous, but at the same time, prepared. Bonnie was looking behind her, talking to someone, that's when he saw Chica seconds later.

"Phew" He said wiping sweat of his forehead.

At least he wasn't gonna be alone with Bonnie. He was smiling at Bonnie, who smiled back at him.

"Hi B-Bonnie." said Freddy nervously.

"Oh, uhh, hi." she replied looking down.

Both Bonnie and Freddy looked back to see Chica hiding her teary eyes, sitting down. Bonnie was concerned, so was Freddy. They went over to her.

"Uhh, Chica?" said Freddy, "Something wrong?"

Chica didn't answer. She was waiting for the tears to slowly go away. She wasn't sure when her eyes seemed normal again.

Moments were passing, and Bonnie was very concerned.

"Chica! Please answer!" she shouted in a nice but authoritative manner.

Chica knew she had moments to answer. She felt the tears going away and talked immediately. She was acting as if she was day-dreaming.

"Oh! Sorry? What was that?" she said acting like a professional.

"Uuhh, nothing. We just saw you sitting down looking depressed." Bonnie answered, "But, uuh, looks like you're ok."

"yeah, I'm fine. I'll go cook or bake something." She was trying to be alone.

Bonnie and Freddy nodded and went to the stage, while Chica slowly walked towards the sound-proof kitchen doors.

She looked back to see Bonnie and Freddy looking at her. She smiled and walked in. As soon as she entered, she broke down into tears and sat under the sink. Luckily, no one could hear her sob because of the sound-proof heavy doors.

"Foxy, please come back." she said between sobs over and over again.

_*At the factory*_

Foxy looked through the holes and saw a man's face. He was taking him to the main entrance. The man put the crate he was in down. He opened the doors and put a small piece of wood underneath it to prevent it from closing.

"This is it!" Foxy was saying in his head.

The man was panting a bit, but managed to carry the crate into the building and to a group of engineers.

One of the engineers took a pair of pliers and twisted the giant bolts keeping the massive box closed. The door fell off to reveal Foxy. They all approached him, which made Foxy feel nervous, but eventually let them pick him up.

He could feel them opening the back of his head to deactivate him. Foxy felt sa, but excited at the same time.

"See ye later lass." He said to himself as they flipped a switch, deactivating him.

They placed him on a table packed with tools and boxes to start working on him.

_*Back at the pizzeria*_

Chica was reassuring herself by thinking about Foxy being newer and happier. This set her mood up a bit to cook a turkey.

Meanwhile, at the stage, Bonnie and Freddy were just avoiding eye-contact and occasionally talking to each other a bit.

"Umm... F-Freddy?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes?" he said back.

Bonnie wanted to talk to her about the thing that happened earlier with her and Chica.

"Well, right before Foxy left, he quietly said he loved her." she started, "So i asked her if she loved him back, and she said yes."

"Ok..." Freddy was waiting for the next bit.

"So then, she asked me if I loved... uhh, loved..." she couldn't manage to say the last part without freaking out. Freddy was confused. What did she want to say?

"She asked me if I l-loved y-y-you." she finally said relieved and embarrassed, but she still had one last thing to say.

"B-but I d-didn't answer her back then. But now, I-I-I just wanted to say that... I-I uhh..."

Freddy raised both ears. Was she really gonna say this? Was this real? Or was he just dreaming.

"Yesss B-Bonnie?"

Bonnie was frozen. Her mind was struck down as if by lightning. She had no option. This was it.

"I REALLY LIKE YOU FREDDY FAZBEAR!" she yelled out of control.

Bonnie was panting a bit. What the hell was she doing? Yelling at someone they like them?

They both froze. Freddy didn't have an answer, but he also wanted to say he liked her a lot.

"Uhhh, I-I'm so so s-sorry about that. I don't know what came through me.

Freddy ignored everything that last bit. It was his turn now.

"I really like you to." he said as calmly as possible.

They both froze again, but for not even half the time than last time. They both smiled and gave eachother a small, warm awkward hug.

_*In the kitchen*_

Chica had heard everything. She remembered all of it. She peeked out of the kitchen doors and smiled at the couple.

"I knew it Bonnie! I knew you liked Freddy!" she was overjoyed, like Bonnie when Chica confessed her affection for Freddy.

Bonnie walked over to them smiling. Bonnie looked at her and smiled aswell, but Freddy was just red.

"I had a feeling you knew." Bonnie said.

Freddy then smiled at them both.

They all talked, laughed, and ate the dinner Chica had prepared for a while. They were having fun, though Chica still missed Foxy.

_*In the basement*_

"The fox is gone sir." the male bear said to his friends.

"Good work Fred. Good work." another male bear said, but golden this time.

"Well, what do we do now boss?" asked a female chicken and female fox almost at the same time.

"Oh, now? We slaughter some robotic meat." the golden bear answered.

**A/N**

**Cliffhangers! Yaaaaaay! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I got stuck with the plot a lot during this story, but I think I pulled it off alright this chapter. Don't forget to PM me, review, favourite, follow... etc. But anyways, see y'all in next one! Ploooooosh!**


	9. Marionette

**A/N**

**Hi people ! This is chapter 9 for you to read ! I know that there were some typos in the last chapter, but I didn't take a break so it was about 1h 30m of me typing. But anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

_*In the basement*_

Everyone was readying themselves to attack Freddy and the others.

"Ok Mangle, rattle!" said Golden Freddy.

Mangle started rattling old pots, spoons, and any other metallic objects she could find.

_**Clash! Boom! Crash!**_

"Done sir" she shouted back.

The reason she was rattling these objects were to scare the 3 animatronics who took their place. They think it scares them too much to fight.

"Good. Now, we roll."

The gang were pacing towards the trap door and fiercely tried to break the three locks locking them in.

"Wait!" yelled a puppet from the shadows.

Golden Freddy looked back to see Marionette looking at them scared.

"What is it Marie!" called Toy Chica.

"I told you to stop calling me that! I'm a boy!"

Toy Chica just smirked. Marionette was always the scared one out of them all.

"Why are you holding us back, puppet!" shouted Golden Freddy annoyed.

"Well, uhh, shouldn't we wait until the fox gets back?" he asked.

"How DARE you say that to me! The fox could kill us if he returns to their miserable gang!

Marionette was thinking. Suddenly, an idea popped up, even though it was risky, it was his only chance to stop them.

"No! let me finish. If we let him come back, you can mind-control him and make him join our side! Just like when you made him bite that girl!"

Golden Freddy was thinking. It was a good idea, but mind-controlling him was risky. If he fails to bring Foxy on his side, then who knows what he'll do to him. But Golden Freddy was really good at this stuff, and took his chances.

"Alright, fine. But when he gets here, we'll make him join us and we attack."

"But, boss? Wha-" Toy Bonnie was interrupted by Golden Freddy's booming voice.

"ENOUGH!"

They all stayed silent. They knew what Golden Freddy was capable of if they ever messed with him.

Marionette returned to his dark corner. He didn't really enjoy being with the toys and Golden Freddy. He actually really wanted to join Freddy's gang, but he knew it would be near to impossible.

_*The dining area*_

None of the animatronics heard anything they said or the rattling with the all the music, the laughter and the chatting. They eventually got tired and stopped the small random party.

"That was fun!" said Freddy laughing.

"Yeah. I've never had so much fun in my life." shouted Bonnie to her friends.

"We should do that again with Foxy some time." said Chica.

All of this partying and eating relieved Chica from her depression. Although she couldn't wait to see Foxy again.

"How about you sleep with us tonight Chica?" asked Bonnie .

Chica looked at her and smiled. She could tell that Bonnie really wanted her to, so what could she say?

"Sure. It would be nice to have some company."

Before any of them went to sleep, they all went in the kitchen where Chica was teaching them basic cooking lessons.

_*At the factory*_

They finished replacing Foxy's jaw, and could start on the chest, hook, eye-patch and legs. The process took a long time, mostly because not every store had a mechanical leg or arm or anything of that sort.

"Dammit, now we need to order two legs, an arm, an eyepatch and some thick wires for the chest." said the lead engineer to another engineer who was walking towards the phone.

"On it sir!" he replied.

After moments of talking with the business man, basically everything was ordered. He put the phone down to tell his boss.

"That's everything. They said it would be here on Saturday."

"Good work" said the lead engineer smiling, "Two days before the grand re-opening of the pizzeria."

They put Foxy in a big box and left him in a storage area for the night. All the engineers packed up and went home.

_*At the pizzeria, the dining area*_

They all got ready to go to bed. Now, Bonnie and Freddy knew how to make breakfast themselves, even though they still had problems with burning the sausages.

"Goodnight you two." said Bonnie yawning a bit.

"Goodnight." replied Freddy and Chica.

They all went on the stage. Chica remembered that Foxy wasn't there, so she had to sleep on the wooden floor. She didn't understand how the others could last a whole 10 hours like that, but she had to deal with it.

They all laid down. Chica saw Bonnie hugging Freddy while she slept. She couldn't help but smile. She thought they were cute like that.

Chica was imagining that Foxy was with her, and that helped her fall asleep.

_*Back in the basement*_

Toy Bonnie was sleeping next to Toy Freddy, Mangle was talking to Toy Chica, but fell asleep, and finally, Golden Freddy was sleeping by himself.

Marionete was doing his usual thing he did every night when the others fell asleep. He was trying to get into either Bonnie's, Chica's or Freddy's to try and explain that he means no harm and wants to join them. So he tries to say it in their dreams, though he always fails.

"How do you do it Golden Freddy, how?"

He had one last final attempt inside of Chica's head. Somehow, he managed to access her dreams. All that was left to do was to talk to her.

"Chica! Chica!" he shouted.

"Please answer me! I want to join you and your friends!"

No matter how hard or loud he called, nothing happened. Chica couldn't hear or talk to him. What was he doing wrong? Why could Golden Freddy do it and not him?

He eventually had to get out of her head. He was so disappointed in himself.

"So close. God dammit!" he whispered loudly.

"Another day at the office"

He was about to go to sleep, before he heard a familiar voice.

"What. were. you. DOING!"

**A/N**

**Just a cliffhanger for you to enjoy! XD I really hope you liked this chapter! I decided to bring it out a day early just for the Christmas occasion, even though it's shorter than usual. There just wasn't enough stuff to add without making big jumpcuts, so, sorry about that. I'll try to make a mega chapter for Christmas, but it might be out on boxing day (26****th**** Dec.) if it's really long. But anyways, see you all in the next one! Plooooooooosh!**


	10. Foxy's Return

**A/N**

**10 chapters ! Awesome ! Thx for tuning in to this chapter ! Again, it's a day early cause I got dat mood to write. What do you think about Marionette being nice? I like it. Oh and a couple of people requested me to change Golden Freddy's name to something simpler. So for now he will be called Golden, but more names are welcome.**

**P.S. I kinda want OCs in this story, so if you have any ideas, then review or PM me! I've had someone give me an idea of two wyverns so I'll put his/her name at the end.**

_*In the basement*_

Marionette was stunned by the sudden yell. He looked up to see Golden staring at him with furious eyes. What was he going to do to Marionette?

"Ohhh, uhh... h-hi boss," said Marionette, "I was just... uhh... talking to myself! I get really bored sometimes."

He was hoping that it was enough to persuade Golden that he wasn't doing anything bad.

"Oh, so you get bored every night at the exact same time? Well, that's strange, don't you THINK?!

He was raging with anger. Marionette was helpless. There was nothing he could do about it, Golden would easily overpower him, until he thought of an idea that could just work.

"Well, it h-has to b-be at the e-exact same time everynight." he said stuttering a bit, "I wouldn't want to break my programming."

Golden looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Even though it sounded more like he was shouting

"Uhh. Mr. Faz programmed me to entertain myself because the music box broke. So every night I say the same things to keep me from losing control... again."

Marionette was sweating. He was hoping with his dear life that Golden would fall for the trick. It seemed to be working as Golden seemed more relaxed and less angry.

"It better be for that reason, or you're gonna end up like that music box of yours!" he said lifting Marionette off the ground.

He dropped him and returned to his part of the basement.

Even though Marionette was the scared one, he was also the smartest. His tricks often saved him from Golden, and sometimes Toy Freddy.

_*At the factory, 4 days later*_

The remaining parts had just arrived half an hour ago and the engineers were busy removing his legs.

"Now, be careful. If we mess up the wires, he's fucked." said the lead engineer to the others in a serious tone.

They carefully unscrewed all the tight bolts and replaced his left leg. If they ever messed up, they could lose their jobs, especially because they got paid a lot to do this. They got to work on the right leg, doing the exact same procedure.

"Aaaaand... done!" said one of the engineers wiping sweat of his face smiling.

"Good work, Joe."

After hours of hard work, Foxy was renewed. It was about 10 pm so they put him back in his crate, screwed it shut and transported him to the back of the truck. They all waved to the driver as he left.

_*At the pizzeria, the dining area, 11 pm*_

Mike arrived early that night as the arrival of Foxy was in about an hour. He went around all the animatronics who were still sleeping on the stage after the long party. He gently shook Freddy's arm trying to wake him up.

"Wake up Freddy. You don't wanna spend the day here, do you?" he said into Freddy's ear.

Freddy slowly opened his eyes dazed. He couldn't remember what happened last night. Suddenly, it all came back to him. He remembered that they partied again last night just like the four other nights. He smiled at Mike and got up.

"Oh, hi Mike." he said with his eyes drooping.

He then remembered that Foxy was arriving tonight. His eyes widened. He went up to Chica and poked her repeatedly.

"Chica. Chica wake up!" he whispered.

He thought of an idea that could prove if she really liked Foxy. He went to her ear.

"Foxy is coming to see you"

Chica perked up with wide eyes. She thought she heard Foxy's name. Freddy laughed at her.

"What? Foxy?" she said confused, "Is Foxy here?"

Mike and Freddy looked at each other smiling at how she reacted.

"No, but he's coming soon." Mike said.

"Oh, ok!" she replied trying to seem relaxed, even though she knew it wasn't enough.

She just smiled at them. And soon after, they heard Bonnie yawn. They all looked at her and smiled.

"Hi guys... what's the matter? you all look so hyped?" she asked as she walked over to them.

"Foxy..." said Chica hoping she'd understand.

"Oh, yeah. It's gonna be cool! Right Chica?" she said laughing

"Whatever..." Chica replied crossing her arms looking away.

_*11:54 am*_

Mike was talking to Mr. Faz when he saw a truck pull over into the parking lot. He smiled and told Mr. Faz about it. They both went outside to get the delivery.

"Here is the... robot... you needed Mr. Fazbear." said the delivery guy tilting his head. No one had ever really ordered a robot before, "Please sign here and... here."

Mr. Faz took his pen out of his pocket and signed both slots on the contract. He waved as the delivery guy made his way to the truck.

"Finally!" said Mike, "Chica will be happy."

They picked up the crate and slowly walked towards the pizzeria. Chica and the others were looking at them smiling.

"Yes! Finally! My beloved fox is back!" she thought to herself.

She was doing awkward movements of joy. Bonnie noticed and grinned at her.

"Calm down, love girl!" she made sure that the last bit annoyed her, which it did.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

Bonnie's and Freddy's eyes widened in shock. Chica looked down disappointed in herself.

"I-I'm so sorry Bonnie. I really didn't mean to." said Chica with a guilty expression.

"It's fine. Sorry for annoying you by the way." she replied trying to reassure her.

"Guys, enough fighting! Mr. Faz and Mike are coming!" Freddy shouted trying to get the girls' attention.

Chica eyes widened as she looked at the opening door. Mr. Faz and Mike walked in with Foxy.

"Ahh, the pirate is back!" said Freddy.

"Yeah that's great! But PLEASE come help us!" begged Mike.

Freddy rolled his eyes and went to aid the two men. All of a sudden, Mike and Mr. Faz had no trouble carrying the crate, mostly because Freddy was very strong.

They placed the crate next to the stage and Chica ran towards the deactivated Foxy.

"Please open it! Please open it! Please just activate Foxy!" thought Chica.

They opened the crate and got Foxy out. Chica found him so much cuter than before now that she could see how he used to look. They laid him on the floor, opened the latch at the back and flipped a switch. They all stood back and watched him carefully.

Foxy then opened his eyes dazed. He slowly got up and stretched. Chica was watching in awe and amazement at how tall and cute he looked. He looked around with droopy eyes to see his old friends. He smiled at them and saw Chica. His smile was bigger than before, but faded when he remembered what he said.

"Hi guys." he said to the group.

"FOXY!" shouted Chica, "Uhhhhhh... you look great."

She looked down in complete embarrassment. She noticed that Foxy was blushing and smiled at the fact that he also blushed when he was with her.

"Hi Foxy! You do look better!" said Freddy patting Foxy's back.

"Yeah, I admit you look good." said Bonnie.

"Well, I'm gonna be on my way home guys, see ya tomorrow." said Mr. Faz as he walked out of the doors.

"Ok, well I'm going to the office. Come if you need anything." said Mike

"Ok." all the animatronics said in unison.

Bonnie wanted to leave Foxy and Chica alone to give them time.

"Ummm, me and Freddy are gonna go to Mike's office to chat. See you later!"

Freddy was confused. Why were they going to Mike's office. Bonnie noticed his confusion.

"I'll tell you later." she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, uhh, ok." he quickly replied as he was being dragged to Mike's office.

Now, it was just Foxy and Chica, alone... together. Foxy gulped in nervousness.

"Oh, by the way, I'm sorry about what I said before I—"

Foxy was interrupted by a small kiss on the mouth. His eyes widened as he saw it was Chica. He then joined the kiss. They both wanted to cry, but didn't. They released from the kiss panting a bit.

"I' M SO SORRY!" shouted Chica.

"It's ok, I uh.. I-I-I..." Foxy wanted to say he liked it, but how?

"Y-You w-what?"

"I-I... I l-li..."

Foxy was desperately trying to say it to get it over with. He didn't know it would be this hard.

"I LIKED IT!" he yelled followed by panting.

Both their eyes widened in complete shock. They kissed and Foxy... liked... it?

"I know it's weird, but I liked it." he said again.

Chica was so happy. She saw that Foxy was embarrassed, but dragged him to Pirates Cove.

They just talked and kissed a bit occasionally. And then, they fell asleep in the usual Chica-on –top-of-Foxy position. It was getting normal for them.

_*In the basement*_

"There you are, Foxy, there you are..."

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 10! It was definitely one of the funnest chapters to write so far, it's also the longest! Don't forget to PM me for any OC suggestion or just wanna talk to me! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Plooooooosh!**

**P.S. I just noticed that the end of each sentence in this Author's Note ends with an exclamation mark! (Just like this one).**


	11. The Battle

**A/N**

**Hey people ! I know I'm meant to work on the big Christmas chapter, but something happened… So basically, I was making the chapter and decided to take a break. I then come back and see that my laptop is doing the normal thing where the screen turns black when I'm AFK for too long, so I move my mouse, and it refuses to come on. So the last option was to... turn off my laptop. Of course I didn't save. So, I will post this non-Christmas special today and then work on the mega chapter. Ok? I'm very sorry if the mega chapter isn't as good as you thought it would be, but the first attempt wasn't too bad. So we'll see! Enjoy!**

_*In Mike's office*_

Bonnie was explaining to Freddy that she kinda loves Foxy, and he loves her too. Freddy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You really think so?" said Freddy, "Foxy... _loves_ Chica?"

"Yes! He even said it to her," she replied, "Mike, can we look at the cameras please?"

"Sure. I also wanna see if what you're saying is true." Mike said.

He got out the tablet, turned it on and passed it to the impatient bunny. They looked at the cameras in Pirate's Cove to see what they were doing, but were disappointed when they saw they were both sleeping.

"Dammit! I swear Foxy said he liked her! I swear!" shouted Bonnie punching the desk.

"Calm down Bonnie, it's ok. We'll have other chances." said Freddy as he pulled her into a warm hug.

She pulled them closer to each other and rested her head on his chest. Freddy blushed, but not like he used to.

Mike took the camera from Bonnie and put it on his desk, leaving it on. He took out his phone and started to play games.

Bonnie and Freddy released from the hug and smiled. That's when they saw some agitation on the camera in Pirate's Cove. They looked at it confused and walked towards it. They saw another Freddy slowly walking towards Foxy and Chica.

"Uhhh, Mike? You never told us Freddy had a twin?" said Bonnie.

Mike looked at her tilting his head. Freddy never had a twin. He was the only bear made for the pizzeria.

"What? Freddy's never had a twin." he said.

He walked over to the tablet to see exactly what Bonnie and Freddy had seen. A bear in Pirate's Cove looking at Foxy and Chica.

The bear was then followed by a group of other animatronics that looked somewhat similar to them, though they looked a bit cheap and old.

"Oh god. Who the fuck are they?" said Freddy in a serious tone.

"I don't know. Mr. Faz never told me about _other_ animatronics." said Mike.

"We should probably go there to see who they are and what they want." said Bonnie eyeing them as they had no choice.

"Ok. Let's go." said Freddy in response.

They left all left the office to investigate.

_*In Pirate's Cove*_

Chica woke up to a golden bear looking straight down at her. Her eyes widened as she jumped off Foxy to protect herself.

"Calm down chicken, we just wanna have a little chat with your boyfriend, that's all." he said in an innocent voice smiling demonically.

Chica looked at him and his friends scared. She just woke up, and then, these random animatronics she doesn't even know pop up.

"W-What do you w-w-want from him?" she said scared.

"We just wanna talk to him and have fun. Is that such a big deal?" said Mangle backing up Golden.

"Well you can't! Back off!" Chica shouted in anger and fear.

"Oh, such big words from such a miserable little chicken." said Golden, annoying her.

Chica was very annoyed at Golden and the others for what they were doing. But that's when she saw Bonnie, Freddy and Mike walking through the curtains.

"Chica! What going on?" asked Freddy.

"Please help me! These pricks wanna take Foxy away from me!" she shouted back to her friends.

Foxy opened his eyes. He looked up dazed, but soon jolted up when he saw animatronics he didn't know right next to him. He got up and ran to Chica.

"Chica? What the hell is this?" he said tired.

"These guys wanna take you away, but I won't let them. Don't worry" she said.

Bonnie and Freddy ran towards the others to help. Mike was following, but was stopped by Freddy's big paw.

"No! You go back to the office! This is too dangerous for a human, you could easily get hurt." he said.

Mike nodded and went back to his office looking down sadly.

"Oh, look at this! The chicken brought her cute furry little pets. How adorable." said Golden mocking them.

His whole gang laughed at the helpless animatronics. Freddy then got annoyed and charged at Golden.

"Get outta here you bastards!" he yelled making a fist.

He punched Golden, but he teleported out of the way. Freddy growled and repeatedly tried punching, kneeing and kicking Golden with no luck. Golden kicked him to the ground with immense force, causing Freddy to grunt in pain.

Foxy followed by kicking Golden in the knee, making him fall to the ground grunting in pain. He just laughed and got back up.

It was only minutes before all the animatronics were fighting their the toy versions.

Bonnie punched Toy Chica in the face. Toy shouted in pain, and kicked Bonnie in the stomach. She fell to the floor holding her stomach before being punched non-stop in the face. She pushed her off but was soon tackled by Mangle.

Foxy was fighting Toy Freddy. He used his hook to slice through Toy Freddy's arm. He held his injured arm in pain, growling at Foxy. Toy Freddy then kneed Foxy in the stomach and punched him with all his might in the chest, making him hit a wall hard.

Freddy was fighting Toy Bonnie. He didn't really want to hurt her at all because she was technically also Bonnie, but had no choice. He punched her in the face with teary eyes, but was swept to the ground by Toy Bonnie's leg. She kicked him in between the legs. He was almost crying of agony, but got up and tried to kick her. She was a lot faster than Freddy, so she dodged the attack. She punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground in pain.

The new animatronics were losing badly. Chica was watching her friends getting tortured and decided to help out.

She ran towards Mangle, tackling her off Bonnie. She saw Bonnie gasping for air after the beating. She pulled Bonnie out of the battlefield and ran back towards Mangle. She kicked Mangle in the leg. Mangle was now on one knee. Chica pushed Mangle on her back and punched her in the face, full of anger. She took a pipe and jabbed it in her shoulder. Mangle screamed in pain, she couldn't fell her nose or shoulder anymore. Chica ten took the pipe out and stabbed her in the chest. Mangle was helpless, but saw Chica getting punched by Golden. She gasped for air and sighed in relief.

Golden was the strongest in the group, so he could overpower basically all the animatronics. He kicked Chica towards Bonnie, hitting Bonnie in the face. Chica laid on the ground crying in pain, holding her chest.

Foxy heard her cry and looked away from Toy Freddy. He tried to figure out where Chica was, but was punched har in the face, stunning him. Foxy looked around dazed. His vision was blurry, so he couldn't see where he was walking. He fell the ground and saw a brown figure above next to him. The figure was Toy Freddy, who then kicked Foxy further away. He tried to get up, but was always kicked by Toy Freddy. Foxy struggled to get up more every kick before hitting the wall behind him.

Golden noticed that Foxy was helplessly getting beaten by Toy Freddy. This was their chance to take Foxy away from them.

"Alright! Everyone stick to the plan!" Golden yelled to his gang.

They all nodded and walked towards Foxy. Golden smiled and laughed at him.

Bonnie, Chica and Freddy looked at the others walking towards Foxy. They were way too weak to fight any longer. Chica was now crying more about Foxy than her chest pain.

"P-P-Please... s-s-s-stop..." she said weakly.

They just ignored what Chica said and looked at Foxy. They furiously started beating him. They kicked him hard in between the legs, making him yell in pain. They punched him in the face, they kneed him in the stomach...

Chica watched her beloved fox getting beaten before her eyes. She successfully got up crying.

"Leave him alone you bastards!" she shouted.

The toys and Golden stopped and looked behind them to see Chica standing up.

Marionette was hiding behind the ship. He took Foxy away from the action while they were distracted and hid him behind the ship before running out of the curtains.

"Finish her guys." said Golden.

They nodded and ran towards Chica. She knew she couldn't fight them, but atleast it gave Foxy a chance to escape.

They kicked her away and punched her angrily. Chica didn't want to go through this anymore, so she acted like she was dead. It was working.

"She's dead" said Toy Bonnie to her boss.

"Good work fellas." he replied.

He looked back to see that Foxy wasn't there anymore. He growled in anger.

"Where are you!" he shouted, "I will find you!"

Foxy heard this and attempted to hide somewhere more secure, but his legs were seriously damaged. He managed to move around with his arms and upper body, but froze when he saw Golden in front of him.

"There you are." he said laughing.

He turned back and tried to escape, but was stopped by the others. He stood up in pain and ran for his life. Golden teleported in front of him and blocked his way. Mangle had a fire extinguisher in her hands, ready to hit him. Foxy looked back and was hit hard by the fire extinguisher. He fell to the floor knocked out.

"No!" yelled Chica on the ground crying

Golden ignored her and talked to the knocked out fox.

"You're coming with us Foxy the miserable Pirate." he said in a mocking manner, "Good work, Mangle."

"Thanks." she said back.

Mike didn't see what was happening as he was listening to music and playing a very addictive game.

Marionette was watching from a distance with a sad expression.

Chica was crying. She had very low power and couldn't shout.

"I-I'm sorry Chica." said Bonnie.

Chica looked at her sadly. Freddy had fallen asleep and didn't join the conversation.

"No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." she said in between sobs.

"We'll get him back." said Bonnie trying to comfort her as much as possible.

Chica let out a little smile of hope.

Golden told Mangle to bring Foxy back to the basement. She grabbed Foxy and put him on her back. She blushed.

**A/N**

**Sad chapter... I know... please, don't cry like that. Nah, just kidding. You probably didn't cry. But I hope you liked the chapter, It has 1900 words, so its 300 words more than the previous chapter to enjoy! I noticed that this story is similar to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3's story; "Fnaf: Foxy In Love", but don't worry, I'll change a lot of stuff. Tell me what you think about the story so far! Ploooooosh!**

**P.S. I'm still thinking about if I should add OCs in this story, because a few people didn't want OCs and a few did, so idk what I should choose. I might need to add some to make the story more interesting and because I'm thinking about making a sequel if you readers want one and if the sequel fits the story well. We'll see! Double Plooooooosh!**


	12. A Horrible Disaster

**A/N**

**Hey people ! Sorry for the late chapter, but these past couple of days have been very agitated. And merry late Christmas! I hope you had fun and got what you wanted. But last thing, I wanna thank you for leaving such positive reviews, cause that's what keeps me writing this fanfic.**

**P.S. I'm kinda sick and wasn't sure if I had the strength to post, but I just read the reviews and thought you guys deserved another chapter.**

**P.P.S. OCs will be added in this story so sorry if you voted for no OCs but I feel like this story needs some. Please PM or review your OC suggestions.**

**Current OC(s):**

**Jack the human (Day watch)(Will be in next Chapter) from xXTheMarionetteXx **

**Ruby the Vixen (Sapphire's sister, a show hog) (Will come in future chapters) from a guest.**

**Sapphire the Vixen (Ruby's sister, shy)(Will come at the same time as Ruby) from the same guest who thought of Ruby.**

**I have more OCs in mind but I'm not writing them right now because I'm not sure if they will be in the story, though they should be. And sorry if your OC wasn't chosen but I had to find the ones that I could use to make my story less complicated to write. BUT maybe they will be chosen in future chapters... Anyways, enjoy!**

*In the basement*

Marionette had returned to his place in the basement before the others came. He heard the latch open and saw the gang walking in.

"We got him!" said Toy Freddy enthusiastically.

"He'll make a great addition to the crew." said Toy Bonnie.

"Yeah... perfect addition." said Mangle dreamily. The others looked at her confused. Mangle was always a serious animatronic. No one really ever saw her day-dream or act playful, they only saw her as a fighter and survivor. They just rolled their eyes and carried on.

"Lay him on the table Mangle." said Golden.

"Aye Aye!" she replied happily.

She carefully laid him on the table and gazed over his tough body dreamily. She wanted to tell Golden that she might love him, but how? This was frustrating her a bit, but was soon cut out of her on-the-moon state by Golden's loud voice calling Marionette.

"Marionette! Get me a screwdriver!" he shouted.

"Sure... boss." replied Marionette as he frowned.

He walked to the tool box that was left behind by one of the engineers and grabbed a screwdriver. He then walked over towards the group and handed the screwdriver to Golden.

"I'm gonna shut him off for the time being. I'll activate him tomorrow."

Mangle was a bit disappointed by this, but acted normal like the others to not attract their attention.

"Well, uh, I'm going to bed." said Toy Bonnie.

"Yeah, me too actually." said Toy Chica yawning.

"We all go to bed. Now." said Golden to the others in a strict manner.

They all went to bed, including Marionette, as the fight wore them down a lot.

*The dining area, 4:30 am*

Chica, Bonnie and Freddy barely made it back to the dining area. Their power was too low to have a long conversation to each other without almost fainting.

"I'm so tired." said Bonnie closing her eyes a bit.

Chica was just laying on the ground crying. She didn't want to answer, she just wanted Foxy to come back.

"Foxy... You've barely returned and... this happens." she managed to say in between long and loud sobs.

"Don't worry Chica. We'll get him back." said Bonnie trying to comfort her friend.

Freddy was snoring loudly, which made Bonnie grin a bit.

"He fell asleep again." said Chica a bit more joyfully than before.

"I know. I thought Foxy was the sleeper!" replied Bonnie smiling at Freddy.

"No one can beat... Foxy." Chica said sadly as she said his name.

"I think it's best that we go to sleep." said Bonnie with very droopy eyes.

"Ok." replied Chica, falling asleep on the ground soon after.

*Mike's office, 5:56 am*

Mike was lip-syncing a song he was listening to on his phone. He then looked at his watch to see that he had to leave soon.

"Crap! I need to get ready." he said as he was packing up.

He got his night bag and walked down the right hallway, which was his favourite, to see something he had never expected. A disaster.

"Oh god! What the hell happened here?!" he yelled as he dropped his bag.

He noticed that the animatronics were badly damaged and asleep. He also saw oil all over the floor which seemed to come from Pirate's Cove.

"Guys! Wake up!" he shouted while shaking the animatronics' arms and bodies, "You gotta tell me what happened! Please wake up."

No response came from the animatronics, just weak breath noises.

"I'll go see if Foxy is any help." he murmured to himself.

With that said, he was off to Pirate's Cove to find Foxy. As he opened the purple curtains, all he saw was oil flooding the floor like in the dining area.

"What the fuck?" he thought confused, "this is gettin' creepy."

He slowly walked in trying to avoid as many oil puddles as he could.

"Foxy? Are you in here?" he yelled across the stage, "Please man! I need you to tell me what happened!"

Again, no response came back to him. He slowly made his way around the stage looking for any signs of Foxy. That's until he saw a trail of oil leading the basement.

"Oh no. Foxy is in the basement."

He froze, wide-eyed. Mr. Faz told both him and Foxy never to go to the basement.

"Ok. Mike, this is all a dream, don't worry about it." he said thinking he was going insane.

He closed his eyes in hope, but the final result was him opening his in Pirate's Cove with oil on his shoes.

"Oh god. OH GOD!" he shouted as he fell in the oil, crying in fear.

Mike then thought to himself. If Foxy was in the basement, then someone took him there, because he would never on his life go there.

"Come one Mike! Pull yourself together! One of your only friends needs help." he said, feeling a bit more confident and courageous.

He slowly followed the oil trail shaking in fear. And after seconds of walking, he was facing the big metal trap door.

"Here we go." he said trying to look intimidating.

He walked to the metal door confidently, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a very familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Mike. Don't go down there." the voice stated firmly and weakly.

"Freddy? Is that you?" he asked, looking behind him.

"Yeah, it's me. But don't go down there! Pleeease!" Freddy said with pleading eyes.

"B-But... Foxy. He needs help!" Mike replied, a bit annoyed.

"I know you wanna help Foxy, we all do! But that basement ain't no place for any human! Or us for that matter!" he countered.

It was obvious to the two that Freddy won the battle, and so Mike backed away from the latch he was holding and walked back to Freddy.

He smiled at Freddy, when he noticed that his eyes were drooping and powering off.

"Freddy? A-Are you alright?" he said concerned to the hardly conscious bear.

But before Mike could get to him, Freddy fell to the ground limp... motionless...

"Freddy?! Get back up right now!" Mike shouted as he was crying next to him, "you're not allowed to do this to me! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED!"

Mike fell to the floor in the oil that got soaked up by his clothes. He wanted this to be a bad dream and that he'd wake up soon.

"Mike?" said a female robotic voice.

He peeked over Freddy's fur to see Bonnie standing a few yards away.

"What happened to Freddy?" she said concerned.

"I don't know *sniff* I just came back to him and *sniff* he fell to the floor!" he said with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Wait. I think I know what to do. I need to power his energy core. **(This message is for FoxythePirateFox: This won't be like the chapter in your story where Crystal powers Goldie's power source, you'll see. Just incase.)**" she said, hoping it would work, "just open that small latch on his chest."

"Since when do you have energy cores? No one ever told me about those?" Mike said confused.

"We've had them put inside us ever since we were made." she said back to answer his question, "But forget about that, Freddy needs help."

With that said, Mike opened the latch on Freddy's chest to reveal some wires and a spinning yellow thing.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"That's it" she replied.

Bonnie followed by opening her chest to reveal a white energy core. She leaned over Freddy and started to transmit some of her energy to Freddy.

Mike watched in amazement as he saw a bright beam of light in between the two cores. And when Bonnie started to fell dizzy, she retreated from her posuion and closed her chest.

Mike and Bonnie watched for any signs of life coming from Freddy, and soon after, Freddy wakes up, dazed.

"FREDDY!" shouted Mike and Bonnie in unison, Bonnie possibly louder.

"We thought you were dead!" said Mike relieved.

Bonnie didn't welcome him with words, but a passionate kiss on the lips which made Freddy go wide-eyed and Mike do a thumbs up to Freddy. She released from the kiss panting.

"I had to. I missed you for those few minutes." she said smiling.

"I enjoyed it. We should do it again some time." he said smiling back at her.

But that's when Mike remembered the state of the pizzeria. He started to get frustrated.

"What do I do guys! The pizzeria is a disaster! And Foxy is in the basement!" he shouted in fear.

Both the animatronics' eyes widened in fear aswell. But Bonnie had a plan to get everything back to as normal as possible.

"Don't worry about the mess, it's only oil! We can just mop it up and... voila!" she said hoping that the others would agree.

They both nodded in agreement, but what about Foxy?

"B-But, Foxy's still down there!" said Freddy scared.

"Don't worry, I'll find an excuse to tell to Mr. Faz! I always do!" he said laughing.

"I hope so." Freddy said back, looking up at the ceiling.

He then grunted in pain as he felt his cuts sting him. So were Bonnie's.

"Woah, guys! Take it easy! Maybe you shouldn't work and rest for the time being." Mike said.

"NO! We WILL work if it means that you won't get fired!" Bonnie stated firmly.

Mike nodded, got up and told his friends that he was going back to his office. They also nodded and got some mops from the supplies closet to clean up the mess.

Mike saw that Chica was still asleep and smiled. That's when he felt dizzy. He started to get an unbearable headache.

"GAAHH!" he shouted in pain.

He then felt that he was losing control of his body as he was now going towards the backstage. He couldn't talk, he could just watch his body doing whatever if wanted.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he thought scared, before he fainted and his body was still possessed and moving.

"HA! Now I got your body for myself!" the voice thought as it controlled Mike's body to the backstage.

Bonnie and Freddy noticed Mike walk towards the backstage with weird, dark eyes.

"Freddy? What's wrong with Mike?" said Bonnie confused.

"I don't know, but we should probably follow him. He looks weird." he replied just as confused.

"Ok." she said trusting the bear.

They started to follow Mike to the backstage to see him holding a Freddy head over his.

"Mike what are you doing!" shouted Bonnie and Freddy in unison.

"Get outta here you bastards!" the possessed Mike shouted back.

Bonnie and Freddy looked at him shocked. This wasn't Mike at all. Something wasn't right with him.

They also saw that his voice was deeper and louder than usual and his eyes were very dark.

"What, aren't you gonna say good-bye to me?" he said in a demonic voice followed by laughter.

"Mike! Stop this! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Freddy shouted firmly.

They were scared as they saw the Freddy head so close to his. Why was he doing this? Was he... possessed?

The thought went through their heads for seconds before they heard "Mike" talking.

"Time to say your good-byes." the possessed Mike said as he struck the head down on his human head.

The possessing figure didn't feel the pain, but Mike did...

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the real Mike shouted this time.

"MIKE! NOOOOOO!" the animatronics shouted.

_Mike was... dead..._

**A/N**

**Sad chapters... I hate them, but I think that every story should have them. Even stories with rainbows, sparkles, unicorns, more rainbows, bubblegum... OH uhhh... sorry about that... I uhh, hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It took quite a while to make but it's to regain myself from the lack of chapters recently. But I also got a truckload of ideas for future chapters with all these OCs that will be added! So I hope you enjoy them! But that's all from me right now! Plooooooosh! **


	13. Losing Minds

**A/N**

**Hey people ! Here is the next chapter to TLOAPF (The love of a Pirate Fox). I know that loads of you are sad about Mike, I am too, but is Mike really gone? Probably... Probably... Oh and, before I forget, I have the final OCs so I will not be using anymore. I'm sorry if you had one that you really wanted, but you might still have a chance with the sequel to this!**

**New OCs:**

_**Trigger the Fox (No info given yet)(Will come in future chapters) by me.**_

_**Diego the bear (Golden's brother, a bit shy)(Will come in future chapters) by me.**_

_**Roxy the Cat (Gentle but also tough)(Will come in future chapters) by me.**_

_**? the Wolf (No info given, will have a name later on)(Will come in future chapters.**_

**I know that they're my OCs but I got too many vixens, so I decided to add some that I've been thinking about recently. Please tell me if that's too many OCs, but I kinda need that many and if I get rid of them, my story will become way less interesting!**

**P.S. The wolf animatronic is kinda already in the story, but you just don't know it yet...**

**P.P.S. Jack will be in the next chapter because then this one will be easier to write and the next one will be more interesting. But anyways, enjoy!**

_*In the supplies closet*_

Freddy and Bonnie both watched Mike's body go limp. They stood there, frozen in shock. It took time for them to process what just happened, but they knew straight away that Mike wasn't gonna come back.

Tears were rolling down Bonnie's cheeks as he gripped onto Freddy and cried into his fur.

"Freddy, p-please wake me u-up! I don't wanna be in this nightmare anymore!" she said, hugging Freddy tighter than before.

Freddy didn't know what to say. All of this sudden action was too much for Freddy aswell, so he then broke down into tears.

"All I know is that it's definitely real." he said with tears easing away at the fact that he knew that they weren't gonna wake up.

No other words came to his mind other than those. All he could do to comfort his love was to hug her. Bonnie returned the hug, crying a little less than before.

"Bonnie, we don't know what went through Mike to do such a thing, but we have to accept that he's... d-d-de... not coming back." said Freddy in a serious tone and teary eyes.

Bonnie looked straight into his serious and shiny eyes. She finally accepted the fact that Mike was dead and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

"O-Ok." she replied, releasing from the hug.

Then, something caught their eyes. They saw that Mike's chest was shining a dark gold colour before seeing some sort of spirit come out of him.

The spirit was hovering over Mike's dead body before heading into the basement.

The two animatronics looked at each other, then back at the Mike.

"Freddy? What was that?" asked Bonnie a bit scared.

Freddy looked at her equally scared.

"I don't know, but maybe it's just our minds playing with us. Let's go." he answered.

"Ok." she finally said, more calmly than before.

With that said they opened the door and exited the closet to join Chica, who had obviously just woken up.

"Uuughh, what happened?" she said to herself, dazed from and barely conscious.

She then saw two familiar figures walking to her position. She could easily tell that it was Freddy and Bonnie as one was brown and somewhat strong while the other was purple and a slimmer.

"Oh, uhh, hi guys." Chica greeted with a small smile.

Freddy and Bonnie didn't answer and just sat next to her.

"Guys? Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"No, we're not fine actually." replied Bonnie sadly looking down at the ground as if she was about to cry again.

"Well, we're fine but, Mike... isn't" Freddy corrected.

"What do you mean Mike's isn't?" Chica then asked still very concerned.

"Uhhh, let's just say that Mike... isn't coming back anytime soon.

Chica was confused at what they were saying. She gave him a look of confusion to signal that she didn't understand. Bonnie noticed and decided to take over.

"What Freddy is trying to say is that Mike is d-de-d-dea-d... dead." she said.

Chica's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her wings. Tears were forming in her eyes as well, before crying into Freddy's arm.

Bonnie accepted the fact that she was crying on her "boyfriend's" arm. Though Chica quickly regained herself.

"Bu-But Mike was such a good friend. Why did he have to go after all that he's done for us?" she said.

"I know. That's what we thought, but we had to accept it." Freddy said trying to comfort the sad chicken.

It took a while, but after a long conversation, Chica was ready to accept that Mike was gone.

Freddy was thinking to himself. If Mike isn't there, then who will talk to Mr. Faz about Foxy being gone? He then chose that he would take Mike's place for the situation.

"C'mon guys, now, we have to clean." he said to the others pointing to the mops.

They nodded and each grabbed a mop to start cleaning.

_*In the basement*_

Golden was getting out of Mike's mind and returning his spirit to his normal body.

All the others, except Marionette, were waiting impatiently for Golden to return with good news. They noticed his body moving again and saw his eyes open.

Golden looked around to see his gang waiting for the answer. He smiled.

"I got him." he simply said.

They all cheered in joy but didn't dare to hug the bear, just in case.

"Well done boss!" said Toy Bonnie.

"We knew you could do it!" shouted Toy Chica.

Toy Freddy just cheered, until they all calmed down. Marionette was waiting in the darkness, hoping that he hadn't killed Mike, but the message was clear that he had obviously killed him with all the cheers going on. He sighed and tried to look happy for his "friends".

Mangle noticed that Golden had completely forgotten about reactivating Foxy, so she wanted to ask him if they could do it later today.

She patiently waited for when all of them to be separated and away from Golden.

When Golden was alone, she walked up to him nervously.

"Umm... Golden? Wh-What about Foxy? Are we gonna reactivate him soon?" she asked with her hands behind her back.

Golden's ears perked up as he just remembered Foxy. He turned around to face Mangle.

"Ahh yess, Foxy. Let's go reactivate him right now." he said walking by Mangle.

"Ok!" she said happily as she followed him to the room he was kept in.

Golden opened the door to reveal the handsome fox Mangle had been waiting for. She watched as Golden opened up his chest and restored the energy core back in its place. Golden stepped back to where Mangle was standing.

They both watched as he powered up, though it would take a few minutes.

"Ok. I'll be in my part of the basement of you need my help. Just make sure that he doesn't leave, or you'll feel what Mike felt! Understood?" he said firmly.

"Understood!" she replied.

Golden nodded and left the room. Mangle was still listening to the gears inside of his body starting to move again. She then saw his eyes open. He got up so he was in a sitting position, looking around, dazed and confused.

"Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here?" Foxy asked himself.

He then looked around the room before seeing a vixen standing near the door.

"Oh, hello stranger. Could you please tell me where I am?" he asked.

Mangle looked at him confused. What was wrong with him?

"What do you mean? You're name is Foxy and you're in the pizzeria." she simply said to answer the confused fox.

"Foxy? Ok. And, why am I in a pizzeria?" he asked again.

Mangle was even more confused at why he was acting like this. Or... maybe he lost... his mind.

"You're in a pizzeria because you work here. As a pirate." she answered again.

Foxy looked at her confused. He had no memory of his past whatsoever.

"A pirate? That's strange. All I remember was waking up here and... that's basically it.

"Maybe after being deactivated for days, he lost his mind." she thought to herself.

"Umm... before you ask any more questions, I just wanna say that you're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend. You've lived here your whole life but you just don't remember because... you fell asleep for a long time and you have other friends that also live here and you have a boss. His name is Golden and he's a golden bear. In fact, I'll show him to you right now! But before..." she said as fast as she could so Foxy wouldn't need to ask many questions anymore.

She then walked up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Foxy was confused, but returned the kiss.

They both released from it before Mangle rushes Foxy over to Golden's room, passing the others without them noticing Foxy. She opened the door and dragged Foxy in front of Golden.

"You see Foxy, this is our boss, Golden." she said.

"Oh uh... hi boss." Foxy said to Golden.

Golden looked at him, and then Mangle, confused at why Foxy was baing so friendly.

"Mangle, why is Foxy so friend—"

He was cut off by Mangle making a sign to tell Golden to stop talking. She walked up to his ear and said.

"_I think he's lost his mind"_

**A/N**

**Oh no, Foxy. What do you guys think will happen next? Leave a review or PM me if you think you know! But remember, this is a Foxy X Chica story, and it will remain that way. I have a surprise for Mangle. And don't worry about all the OC romance taking over, because as I said, this is a Foxy X Chica so they will be more involved in the romance. But the OCs will have romance too! I can't wait to get to the OC chapters cause they will be awesome to write! But anyways, you know what's comin'... ... ... PLOOOOOSH! XD**


	14. A New Guard

**A/N**

**Hey people ! Welcome to chapter 14 ! Now, the first OC(s) will be appearing in the story because I feel like they should've been added a few chapters back, oh well. Also, Roxy the Cat's new name will be Dawn. TheSheepThatMoos had the name and I asked him if it was alright if I used it sooo... yeah. Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S. Jack starts out as a night guard but later becomes a day guard. I hope that that's fine xXTheMarionetteXx**

_*In the dining area*_

Freddy and his friends were finishing up the mopping before Mr. Faz would arrive. It was 5:32 am, so they had plenty of time to finish.

Chica was occasionally crying about Foxy and sometimes Mike. She wondered if she would ever see them again.

Freddy was still thinking about that golden spirit-looking thing that came out of Mike's body soon after he perished.

"_What the hell was that thing?" he asked himself, "And why was it heading for the basement?"_

This got Freddy thinking for a while. Should they follow the spirit? Or was that just a vision they both had? He then remembered the time when Mike was heading for the basement, and was talking about Foxy. So, could it mean that Foxy was in the basement?

Bonnie looked at Freddy who seemed to be deep in his thoughts

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Freddy heard her voice and immediately snapped out of his current state.

"Oh! uhh, just stuff about the basement, that's all." he replied nervously, hoping that she wouldn't ask more questions.

"Why were you thinking about the basement?" she asked again.

Freddy was now annoyed, but it was his girlfriend after all. He sighed and faced Bonnie to tell her about his theories.

"Because I think that that's where we can find Foxy." he said, "Before Mike died, I saw him walking towards the trap door leading down to the basement. I told him not to go in there cause it was freaky and probably dangerous, but he then said Foxy's name."

Bonnie looked at him confused, but at the same time intrigued by all of this information Freddy knew.

Chica also looked at Freddy, but in a more happy tone.

"GREAT! Ok guys, let's go!" she said as she ran to Pirate's Cove where the basement trap door was, but was stopped by a big brown fluffy paw.

"No! Not until we explain everything to Mr. Faz." he said firmly.

Chica attempted to break free from the strong grip, but soon realized that Freddy was right.

"Ok. But when Mr. Faz knows about Mike, we go." she said, firmly this time.

Freddy nodded, so did Bonnie who was listening to the short conversation. They all got back to work on the mopping and soon, the floor was clean.

"It's 5:58 am guys, perfect timing." said Bonnie.

They all put their mops in the backstage and about 30 seconds later, Mr Faz walked in to see 3 damaged animatronics walking towards the stage.

"Hi guys! You look hurt, are you ok? What happened?" asked Mr. Faz while running towards the trio.

Freddy was only going to say a lie about Mike's death and invent an excuse about Foxy being absent.

"Well, we're damaged because we've been playing around and fighting because we got bored." he said to reply.

"Why didn't you just ask Mike to play with you?" Mr. Faz countered.

"Oh uhh... something happened to Mike." Freddy said, looking down.

Mr. Faz looked at Freddy and tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, he did come to the dining area to play. We decided to play a quick game of volley ball with one of my spear heads, and I when the ball came to him, hi slipped and the head fell on him. Of course, the head wasn't deep in his own head. So, when he got back up, he tried to pull it off but the wires had sunk in his flesh so he couldn't pull anymore. He tried one last time, but tripped again, making the head sink deep around his face." Freddy replied.

Mr. Faz looked at him shocked, almost about to cry.

"B-But Mike was my best employee. He can't die!" He shouted in anger.

"I know. We feel the same, but I'm sure that you can find... another... night guard." Freddy said in attempt to calm him.

Mr. Faz looked at Freddy with teary eyes. He nodded in agreement.

"You're right. But... where's his body?" he asked.

"Oh uhh... it's in the supply closet." Freddy replied.

They both walked towards the supply closet while Bonnie and Chica just talked to each other.

When they arrived inside the small room, Freddy remembered to ask about the golden spirit.

"Oh, Mr. Faz, do you know anything about a golden spirit. I know it's a stupid and childish question but, we saw one leaving Mike's body once he'd died." he asked.

Mr. Faz froze dead in his tracks. This reminded him of 1969. He turned to Freddy wide-eyed.

"D-D-Did you say, _golden _spirit!" he asked, scared.

"Yes, why?" Freddy replied.

"Well, in 1969 I think it was, we had other animatronics that looked similar to you and your friends.It was a normal day at work, when it was time for the grand finale of the day. Golden and Marionette were the only two that were part of the act. Golden had to mind control Marionette to do amazing stunts and acrobatics, when it all went out of hand. You see, Marionette had a music box that played a song to keep him from going insane. Then, the music box stopped, which made him go all crazy and stuff, eventually leading to Golden going crazy. Golden had a glitch that fixed later that year. The glitch was that he could feel other animatronics emotions, so he felt Marionette's insanity. He went insane and mind controlled the kids and parents. You could see that he was mind-controlling because he sends a part of his soul, which was visible and golden, to his victim to be able to mind-control him or her." he said.

Freddy understood the whole story, remembering the more important stuff.

"We then had to close the pizzeria and store the animatronics in the basement forever. Oh and don't worry about Marionette, he has a programmed song in his system." he finished

"Ok. Thank you Mr. Faz." Freddy said smiling.

"Oh and, what happened to Foxy?" Mr. Faz asked.

"He said he was going to his private place for a few days and he wants NO ONE to disturb or even look for him." Freddy replied, making sure that the last part was convincing.

"Ok. Oh and one more thing, you can't perform tomorrow because of construction on our street. It will block anyone from being able to access the pizzeria." he said frowning a bit.

"That's fine." Freddy simply replied.

Mr. Faz went to his office to advertise that a new night guard is needed. Just minutes later, he gets a phone call from a guy called Jack.

"Hello?... Ah yes! The advertisement!...No no! There isn't any interview... yes...ok...Great! you start tonight!... You too! Goodbye Jack!"

Mr. Faz sighed in relief that someone called and went back to the others to tell them the good news.

"Guys! A new night guard is coming tonight!" he exclaimed to his friends.

Freddy was happy, and so were Chica and Bonnie, but they knew that he wouldn't be as good or as nice as Mike.

"Good sir. You won't get out of business." said Freddy.

Bonnie and Chica nodded. Mr. Faz went back to his office while Freddy explained the whole story to Chica and Bonnie.

"Mr. Faz told me this long story, but I only remember the important stuff. There are other animatronics that look like us in the basement. There was an accident in 1969 or something, but anyways, there's this one animatronic that can mind-control. So he mind-controlled Mike to kill himself. I guess that's cause they wanna get rid of the weaker ones first." he said.

They both nodded to say that they understood before getting back to talking. Then, Chica remembered that Foxy was in there.

"What about Foxy?" she said in fear.

Freddy and Bonnie both thought for a minute.

"We'll have to get him tomorrow." Freddy said, "A new night guard is coming tonight and we need to stay.

"Fine, even though you promised that we'd get him as soon as you finished talking to Mr. Faz." she replied.

"Ok. Last thing, we're not gonna be performing tomorrow because of road works and stuff."

They all sighed and sat down on the stage.

_*In the basement*_

Golden understood the whole story about Foxy forgetting everything.

"Ok. You take care of him and explain what we have to do to the ones who dared to take our place" he said.

"Ok. I'll take care of him!" she said, "But, isn't it our fault that were stuck here?" she said.

"NO! It's that music box's fault!" he shouted before leaving the room.

Foxy yawned. He was tired from not moving for 3 days.

"You look tired, you should rest." said Mangle.

"No no, it's fine. I can last another *yawn* day." he said with droopy eyes.

"No, I can see that you wanna sleep. But before, let's do that thing again.

She walked up to him and kissed him deeper in his mouth. Foxy squirmed in delight before returning the kiss. They both released from it, panting.

"That was amazing." said Mangle, looking away from him.

When she turned around, Foxy was falling asleep on the spot.

"You see, You're tired. I take you to our room." she said.

Mangle dragged Foxy to the room where she slept. He laid down on the ground and immediately fell asleep.

"You're so cute when you sleep." she said before kissing his forehead.

She decided that she would go to sleep as well, so for once, she could have a mattress. She laid on top of him, like Chica, smiling before she fell asleep.

Marionette was watching from a distance, sighing.

_*The Pizzeria, 11:51 am*_

A car parked into the pizzeria. A small man carrying a box a beer walked into the building to see 3 living animatronics.

"Oh my god! What the fuck?" he yelled as he was almost about to drop the box.

Mr. Faz heard the yell and ran to the dining area. He saw a man holding a boxy looking at the animatronics.

"Ah! You must be Jack! Welcome to the pizzeria." he said smiling.

Jack looked at Mr. Faz, still a bit scared.

"Uhh, h-hello Mr. Fazbear." he said.

"No one calls me that anymore. Now, it's Mr. Faz. Don't be scared, they're really friendly animatronic that just happen to act like us humans." Mr. Faz corrected.

Jack was a bit more comfortable with the presence of the animatronics.

"What's that in your hand?" Mr. Faz asked.

"Oh, thos are drinks for the night." Jack replied.

"Ok." he said.

Jack waved to Mr. Faz as he left the building. He walked towards his office, but was stopped by a feathery hand that belonged to Chica. He almost had a heart-attack, but dared to turn around.

"Y-Yes?" he said very nervously and frightened.

"Don't worry, none of us will hurt you. We're very friendly! Would you like some pizza?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied.

She ran to the kitchen to make the pizza while Jack got settled in his office. He got a beer bottle and drank it. That's when he saw Chica running towards the left door with other animatronics. His reflexes made him close the door.

Chica knocked a few times before shouting.

"Don't worry! They're my friends!"

Jack got confident again and opened the door, letting them in.

"Here's your pizza!" she said as she passed him the pizza.

He gladly accepted it and took a bite.

"Mmmmmm... this is good." he said smiling.

He then remembered the two other animatronics.*

"Hi! I'm Freddy! You must be Jack." Freddy said patting Jack's back.

"And I'm Bonnie! Glad to meet you!" she said.

"Hi." he plainly said.

It took Jack a while, but after a few hours of being with the animatronics, he felt comfortable with them.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked this chapter guys! How do you like Jack? Leave a review or PM me to tell me. Again, I hope it's fine if he's a night guard for the time being xXTheMarionetteXx, but that's the only way I can proceed in my story. Oh and what about Mangle? She won't be with him very long (I hope)! There will be a plot twist near the end of the story. But anyways, It's nearly 2015 (depending on where you are in the world right now)! So I guess I'll say happy new year now because I'll be up until 3 in the morning and probably won't post on the first of January, but we'll see! I hope to see you in the next chapter! Plooooosh!**


	15. Long Lost Brothers

**A/N**

**Hey people ! Sorry for the VERY long wait. I have been busy with keeping up with school and stuff with my friends. But I thought I would finally make a new chapter for ya'll who have been waiting. Nonetheless, here's the chapter!**

**P.S. Yes, I am aware that Bonnie is a guy, but I need gender equality.**

_*The Pizzeria, 7 am*_

All the animatronics were on the stage, chatting about a few things.

"Man, Jack was even better than I expected." said Freddy smiling at his friends.

"Yeah, he was fun, but I still prefer... *sigh*... Mike" said Bonnie hiding her sadness.

Chica nodded. Everything has changed so quickly in their lives. Foxy gets taken away, then Mike dies... their world was turning upside down.

"That's it. Were gonna get Foxy back." said Freddy in a firm and determined tone.

Chica looked up at him tilting her head, before looking at Bonnie, and then back at Freddy.

"Ok, but how do we do that without getting our asses kicked by those fake bastards." asked Chica gritting her teeth in anger as she was thinking about the toy versions of themselves.

"*sigh*... I have no idea." replied Freddy in a sad tone.

They all looked down at the ground but soon turned their attention to the dorr s they heard it open.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. I had this meeting with the company that supplies us with metal and it was delayed." said Mr. Faz panting.

The animatronics simply waved at him, trying to look as happy as possible.

"Is Foxy back yet?" asked Mr. Faz noticing that Foxy wasn't with them.

"No. He came out a minute ago to tell us that he needs another week... or two... or maybe three." lied Freddy.

Mr. Faz looked slightly sad, but nodded to show that understood and walked to his office until he stopped at the door.

"Oh and... was Jack ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was great." said Bonnie.

"Alright, see you around then." said Mr. Faz before entering his office.

_*The Basement*_

Mangle woke up before Foxy. She shook his arm in attempt to wake him up as he had to be trained for any fight that could occur with the new animatronics.

"C'mon Foxy, it's training day." she said quietly.

Foxy slightly opened his eyes to see Mangle looking down at him.

"Oh uh, hi Mangle." he said starting to get up.

"We need to train today. There are bad animatronics up beyond there that we need to slaughter. They have brought us pain." she said pointing to the trap door.

Foxy growled at the thought of what they had done to her and her friends, before smiling at Mangle.

"I'll kill anyone for you." he said before pecking her cheek with a kiss.

Mangle led him to a rather large part of the basement which they used to train. It had a few big sacks of beans and wooden planks.

"Alright, let's see what you got." said Mangle placing the biggest bean bag in front of Foxy. He growled at it before slicing it in half with his hook.

He turned to Mangle, waiting for the results.

"How did I do?" he asked.

"You did brilliantly! We never managed to rip that bean bag as it was too stiff and full, we could only dent it. But with your hook, you can obviously pierce through tough stuff." she replied.

Foxy smiled in appreciation before continuing the training for a good two hours. He was panting in exhaustion.

"Can we stop for today *pant* please?" he asked, still panting quite heavily.

"Of course we can! You did very well." she replied smiling back at him, "I'll go talk to Golden about your progress. You can relax in our part of the basement.

"Ok. See you later, I guess." he said before returning to his room.

Mangle walked to Golden's "office" to explain the results.

"Hi boss. I just came to talk about Foxy's progress and stuff." she said walking up to him.

Golden looked up at her as he was sitting down on an old chair, before giving her a sign to tell her to continue.

"His strength, speed and stamina is amazing. He even managed to sliced that big bean bag we thought was unbreakable with on jab of his hook!" she said happily.

"Good. At least we didn't need to mind-control him after all if he decided to obey _you_." said Golden with the slightest hint of mock in his tone.

Mangle glared at him in annoyance and a bit of anger, but decided to calmly leave the room to return to Foxy.

"Or maybe Foxy is just plain... weak." he said to reassure her a bit.

Mangle looked back, still glaring at him for calling her boyfriend weak.

"Ok. See you later boss." she said before being out of Golden's sight.

When she finally reached her room, she noticed that Foxy was already asleep on the floor.

"How much can someone possibly sleep?" she said quietly to not wake him up.

She sat down next to him before looking to her right to see Toy Bonnie smiling at her.

"You're one lucky girl." said Toy Bonnie walking up to her.

"Uhh, Thanks... but why?" Mangle asked confused.

Bonnie pointed to Foxy before looking back at Mangle.

"You have a cute boyfriend." she said to Mangle.

Mangle looked at her, smiling in appreciation.

"But my big teddy bear is cuter in my opinion." said Toy Bonnie.

"Toy Freddy? Cuter? what is wrong with you." replied Mangle smirking, annoying Toy Bonnie.

"Whatever. I'm going back to him if all you're going to do is insult him." she said before leaving Mangle and Foxy's room to return to hers.

"I didn't insult you. Toy Freddy isn't that bad." said Mangle trying to make her friend feel better.

"As I said, whatever." replied Toy Bonnie before being out of sight.

Mangle later fell asleep next to Foxy.

_*The dining area, 11:51 pm*_

Mr. Faz was preparing to leave as he noticed a car pull over into to the parking lot. Jack soon walked in to be greeted by Mr. Faz. They talked for a bit before Mr. Faz left and Jack's duty starts.

"Alright g-guys. I'll be in my office o-ok?" said Jack.

They all nodded. Jack was still a _tiny_ bit scared, but courageous enough to talk to them or touch them.

_*3 hours later*_

Everything was normal. Jack was in the office minding his own business and the three animatronics were talking.

That's until they heard the door open again to see two figures walk in. One big, one small.

The trio eyed to two figures cautiously with Freddy at the front. As the figures got closer, they saw a fox and golden bear standing in front of them.

"_I'm looking for my brother, Foxy."_

**A/N**

**Cliff-hanger! Foxy has a brother? what does this even mean? And who is the golden bear? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your patience as this chapter was more than late... it was VERY late. Oh and, I have a surprise for all you Mike lovers... Many of you probably already know what the surprise is, but it's a surprising surprise.**

**P.S. Chapters will be 1100k words +.**

**P.P.S Ploooooooosh! (Oh come on, you didn't think that I'd forget that did you?)**


	16. The Day the get Caught

**A/N**

**Hey people! Once again, sorry for the late update. I have no excuses, I just wasn't motivated to right these past few days but now that I look back over my story, I got on my laptop and started writing. **

**Oh and, I know the last chapter was a bit rushed, so I accept all criticism. Although, if you wanna criticize, then please tell me what was wrong or could have been improved in the chapter because it's no use telling me something is wrong without telling what is wrong. Just sayin'. Anyways, enjoy!**

_*The Pizzeria Entrance, 2:51 am*_

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all stared at the two animatronics before them wide-eyed.

"Are you guys alright?" asked the fox.

"Uhh..." they all said in unison.

Foxy had a brother? Although that became clear to Chica as she could see the resemblance between Foxy and this fox.

"Y-Yeah, we're f-fine." said Freddy.

They then all looked at the smaller, golden bear that was standing about a foot behind the fox.

"H-Hi." said the bear to the group.

This was a very awkward situation for everyone. Though the silence was soon broken.

"Oh! Uh, I forgot my manners. My name is Trigger and this is my companion, Diego." said Trigger a bit embarrassed.

"Hi Trigger and Diego. I'm Freddy, this is Bonnie and that's Chica." said Freddy.

"Nice to meet you." said Chica and Bonnie at the exact same time, making them giggle a bit.

Trigger almost forgot about why he was here.

"Anyways, back to the point, is there anyone in here by the name of Foxy?**"** he asked.

The trio froze again, wide-eyed. This almost made Chica cry as she missed Foxy ever so much.

Trigger looked at them confused. Why were they acting so strange?

"H-He's about my size, lighter fur, pirate themed..." he said.

"Yeah, we know a guy name Foxy, but he's not here right now. H-He-s in his happy place or whatever." said Freddy trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Trigger sniffed the air for any scent coming from Foxy. He's known his scent ever since they were young. That's when his scent led his head pointing to Pirate's Cove.

"Is that his happy place?" asked Trigger.

"Uhh... no, I mean! Yes... but, he's uhh..." said Freddy frustrated.

Trigger looked at him confused. Was he hiding something from him? It's not by staring that he would get an answer.

"Freddy? Where's my brother?" he asked concerned.

Freddy was desperate for something to say. He slightly looked behind him to give Chica and Bonnie a "Help Me!" sign, but they just looked away. He sighed.

"Look. To tell you the truth, Foxy isn't in any sort of happy place." he said, "He got kidnapped and taken away. It's a long story."

"I've got all day. Go ahead." said Trigger.

After a lot of talking and explaining, Trigger just about understood the situation.

"So, you're all made to entertain the kids that come here to eat pizza. And there were some animatronics before you that looked similar who got thrown in the basement and now they want revenge for taking their places?" he asked, just to be certain.

"That's basically all you need to know." replied Freddy nodding.

"Well, I really love my brother and would love to go get him now, but me and Diego kinda walked miles in search for him with no rest and..."

It didn't take long for Freddy or the others to understand what they meant.

"You can sleep on the stage with us. It's best to stay away from Pirate's Cove for the time being." said Freddy pointing to the stage behind him.

"Thank you very much." replied Trigger walking towards the location followed by Diego.

They both walked to the stage to get some rest, but Diego felt a hand grab his arm. He froze and looked behind him to see it was Bonnie.

"Hold on, you haven't talked at all!" she said smiling to reassure him.

Chica nodded while Freddy also walked to the stage. Diego had no idea what to say at this point. He usually preferred Trigger to take the lead in big conversations.

"Well, are you looking for anyone?" asked Chica.

Diego gulped before having the courage to speak.

"N-No, I just go with Trigger because we're close friends."

"And where did you meet Trigger?" asked Bonnie still smiling and letting go of his arm.

"I used to work at a far-away amusement park with my brother, but we both left during the night. I hated my brother as he was being such an ass all the time and bullied me a lot because he was way older than me." he said a bit angrily as he remembered his brother, Golden, "I don't really know where Trigger was, but as I was walking, I came across him. We talked before becoming friends as he was about the same age as me and he explained that he was searching for his brother, so I joined him."

Bonnie nodded to show her comprehension.

"Okay, you go rest now. Wait, you have a brother?" she asked as he looked a bit like Golden.

"Yeah, but I'll talk about him when I get up in few hours." he replied exhausted.

She nodded and waved at him as he made his way to the stage. He fell asleep a few feet next to Trigger who had fallen asleep before.

Nor Bonnie, Chica or Freddy saw the time go by at all. A bit more than two hours had already gone by and it was now a little over 5 am.

"We should probably go to sleep. I'm exhausted for some reason." said Chica.

"I guess you're right, I'm a little tired too." said Bonnie yawning.

"You girls go, I'll join you in a bit." said Freddy smiling.

They both nodded and fell asleep on the stage that was starting to get a little cramped.

Freddy just took a walk around the pizzeria to clear his mind. He was thinking about Foxy, Trigger, Diego and Mike.

After a few rounds of the pizzeria, he started to get tired.

"I should probably head to the stage." he said to himself as he walked to the stage.

He laid down right next to Bonnie, but as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a noise coming from the vents above him.

He had a confused look on his face as he got up to investigate. He heard the noise heading for the supply closet. He quickly followed the noise before hearing a loud thud.

He opened the supply closet's door to see two more figures with balaclavas on and one holding a bag.

He heard about stuff like this. He thinks he remembers it being called robbery. He got angry before shouting:

"_Who the hell are you?!"_

**A/N**

**Voila! There is chapter 16 (I think) for you to (hopefully) enjoy! I think there's a hint of déjàvu at the end of the chapter. Who do you think these mysterious people are? What do you think about Diego and Trigger? But most importantly, what do you think about the story? Please let me know by leaving me a review or a PM. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Plooooooosh!**


	17. Ruby and Sapphire

**A/N**

**Hey people ! I don't know how many times I've had to say this but sorry for the late post. I was actually starting to write this chapter about 5 days ago but family stuff happened. Moving on with the story...**

_*The supply closet*_

The two figures froze, avoiding eye-contact with the furious bear.

"Uhhh..." said the one on the left.

Freddy eyed them cautiously, inspecting their every move for any sign of violence.

The figure on the left sighed before standing up straight to face the bear. It removed its balaclava to reveal a vixen.

"Look, we're both really sorry. We're just lost in life and... Ugghh I don't know what I'm even doing." said the vixen.

She then looked back at her sister who was standing right behind her, petrified.

"I should probably also apologies to you, Sapphire. I... I shouldn't have brought you into this. I just... thought I was doing the right thing. You were right, we should've probably learned more about what is right and what is wrong in the human world." she said frowning.

The room went silent as Sapphire also removed her balaclava. She was also a vixen, which made sense since they were sisters.

"Uhh... My name is Ruby, and this is my sister, Sapphire." said Ruby, holding out a hand hoping the bear would take it.

"Freddy..." he replied cautiously, grabbing and shaking her hand.

Ruby smiled as she had just clinched onto Freddy's trust. Sapphire was just behind, still trying to avoid eye-contact with Freddy, but giving him a small smile whenever their eyes met.

"It's kinda late. Do you have anywhere for us to stay? Just for the remaining hours?" asked Ruby.

Freddy's eyes widened, he stayed silent.

"U-Uhh... sorry if this is a bit sudden, we can always find somewh—"

"You can stay. We can squeeze you in with the others." interrupted Freddy.

"T-Thank you so much! Don't worry, we don't snore." said Ruby excitedly.

Freddy was leading them to the stage, then, Ruby remembered something he said. There were other people here too? This was gonna be an awkward night.

As they got close to the stage, the two vixens noticed how cramped the stage was. This made Sapphire feel uneasy as she was very shy around other's, no matter if they were asleep or awake.

Ruby on the other hand, didn't mind at all. She was used to being around other people and knew how to make friends.

Freddy was still cautious, but wasn't the kind to wait or negotiate things as he was pretty straight forward. He just wanted to get some sleep.

"Just find a spot in the crowd." said Freddy waiting for them to go first.

Ruby jumped on the stage and directly jumped on a spot next to Trigger. Sapphire was still slowly walking wherever there was empty space to walk in between the crowd of animatronics. She was hoping to be as close as possible to her sister.

Unfortunately, the only spot big enough to fit her entire body was next to Diego. She laid down as far as possible from any other animatronic around her.

Freddy smiled as he saw everyone laying down and hopped next to body before wrapping his arms around her.

Soon, everyone was asleep. Almost everyone.

_*In the basement*_

Foxy had just finished his training with Mangle.

"Well done! You almost doubled your performance from the last time we trained." she said happily.

Foxy was panting as he smiled back.

"Thanks. Now that that's over, shall we make our way to bed?" he said holding out a hand.

"Such a charmer." replied Mangle as she grabbed his hand and led them to the bed.

As they laid down, images suddenly popped up inside Foxy's head. He jumped by the sudden shock as he saw images of his past. He could see himself sitting down next to... a chicken. A beautiful chicken. He then saw images flashing by of his old friends smiling at him. This made him feel very frustrated, which led him to grunt and hold his head, hoping these images would disappear, which they eventually did.

Mangle heard him grunt and could feel him shake.

"Foxy, ar-are you okay? You're shaking." she asked concerned.

"I'm fine lass, just a little tired." he replied smiling to reassure her.

She laid back down satisfied. Foxy still occasionally had images pop up in his head, which he just ignored.

'_I'm just tired. I'm just tired. I'm just tired. Yeah, a god night's sleep should rest my mind' he thought to himself._

_*The stage, 12:27 am*_

Mr. Faz had already warned the animatronics that he wouldn't be at work that day and that they had to be by themselves.

Freddy had woken up before the others who were still sleeping. Then woke Chica, followed by Bonnie and then Diego, who all noticed the two vixens. They examined them before leaving the stage. Trigger was just like his brother: a not-so-morning person. Ruby and Sapphire were just tired after last night, though they eventually came around to waking up.

As Sapphire got up, she saw that the last ones were her, Trigger and her sister. Trigger... stood out for her... in a good way. This was the first time she had ever felt how she was feeling. She couldn't describe it. Her heart was racing, her cheeks were warm and her eyes focused just on him.

She didn't realize that the others were watching her stare. She then heard her sister's voice call out for her.

"Sapphire? Are you alright?" said Ruby shaking her soulder.

"Wha? Um... I-I'm fine! Totally fine!" she rapidly said, giving her sister a small innocent smile.

"Are you sure? You kinda froze for a while." said Bonnie walking towards her.

Sapphire backed away as she was surrounded by complete strangers.

"Oh! Uh... My bad. My name is Bonnie, that chicken over there is Chica and the golden bear is Diego." said Bonnie, pointing to all the people she listed.

Sapphire still had nothing to say, but just gave her a fake smile.

"It's um, nice to meet you. Oh and I'm fine, I do that sometimes." she said.

Bonnie smiled and left the stage once more satisfied. In fact, all the animatronics were satisfied as they all returned to doing their own thing.

Ruby smirked at her sister and approached her. This made Sapphire feel uneasy.

"So, you also noticed the hot stuff lying on the floor, eh?" said Ruby.

"He's just a stranger! I don't even know his name." she replied annoyed.

"Well, then I think he's cute so I think I'm gonna go talk to him when he wakes up.

Sapphire's eyes shot open completely as she saw her sister walk off the stage to see what the others were doing. She felt another feeling that she had never felt before. Was it... anger? And towards her own sister? Sapphire had never been angry in her life.

Minutes passed and Trigger woke up. Sapphire was the first to notice as she hadn't left the stage. She saw him aim his head into her direction.

This was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. He felt his cheeks go warm so immediately looked away.

Sapphire was still staring with images of his face looking directly at her popping up in her head. She quickly snapped out of her current state to avoid being in the same situation as earlier.

When Trigger had the confidence to open his eyes again, he looked back at her.

"Hi, m-my name's Trigger. W-What's yours?" he said trying to hide the blush forming on his face.

"Sapphire. M-My name's Sapphire." she replied.

"I like that name. It's cute." he said.

Sapphire smiled and blushed before indicating that she was gonna head to the party tables. Trigger nodded before hitting the palm of his hand on his face.

"Why did I say her name was cute right in front of her?!" he whispered to himself angrily.

He inhaled and exhaled big groups of air before confidently leaving the stage.

**A/N**

**Hiiiii guys! This chapter was finished a long time after it was started but now it's here! I know it wasn't the best ending to a chapter but it's really late right now and I don't want to finish it off tomorrow so I'm finishing it now. I really hope you enjoyed reading this and don't forget to PM me, review, follow and favourite! Bye for now! Ploooooosh!**


End file.
